Watch you smile, Watch you cry
by BlackAngelique
Summary: ///Love can never be used up. Love can never be stole. Love is like a cup that will run like a river, going on eternally with no obstacles///Henrika.*COMPLETE*
1. Departure

Hi!

This is Lotus-chan coming back from doing too much homework…* sigh *

I felt in a Digimon mood for no reason. Even if I am not so much obsessed about it anymore, I decided to write a fic about it. Besides, the only couples I actually kind of like is henrika and takari.

Oh well, anyways, this story is mainly just henrika. Period. Rika moves far away after the Digimon years, because of her mom's modeling career. (Osaka, in this case) 9 years have past, and coincidently, Rika meets Henry, Takato, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta, plus other characters at Tokyo International University. I also dubbed Rika's mother's name into Miya.

Disclaimer: blah…blah…I do not own Digimon. Do not sue.

*********************

Chapter One: Departure

"Goodbye Mother," Rika Nonaka said sighing. For once in her life, Rika leaves away from her home, her mother, and her grandmother who was buried in the local grave. She was going to Tokyo Univ. She was old now, 19, and far more mature than she was in the old Digimon days. Her hair has grown down to shoulder length, and her bangs outgrew. But her hair still remained the old orange-strawberry color with highlights and her eyes were still the colors of spring violets.

"Well goodbye, take care of yourself," Rika's mother, Miya, half sobbed, and half smiled. Her own girl was now grown up and ready to take a penetration to the real world. She informed herself not to get over emotional because of this.

Rika smiled wearily, and sighed again. She had recently gone to Granma's grave to burn incense with her aunt and mother. She couldn't go through such pain and tears filling in Miya's eyes right now. She sighed again, and picked up her luggage, after tying her hair into two pigtails. She gave a weak smile, than walked out the door of their traditional Japanese home, dressed in light blue shirt with sleeves till her elbows, and beige jeans.

"Rika…no…no," Miya gave a heart-breaking sob.

"Mother," Rika gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine; I'm grown up now." Then she added to herself. This is the second time I've changed, she informed herself. Last time was when Granma died, and I endured a dramatic change. It was true she was no longer heartless and cold, but instead, was an unconditional mood person, sad and sweet at times, while raging and impatient at others. She tilted her head and gave her mom a nod. She's going back to the real home she's missed for 7 years, and time to head for University.

With a handbag in one hand, and two luggages in another, she strode slowly to her white van. She took out the keys, and opened the door. Unbelievingly to herself, tears started to flow. Oh stop it, she said. Remember, she instructed herself, Takato and Jeri may even be there. But hopefully she will not see Henry, who betrayed her own emotions. Seven years ago, she had a crush on him, and she had an emotional break down when she heard she was going to move to Osaka for her mom's modeling career. She hated her mom for that moment. She was walking nervously through Sakura Fall Park, the day of the departure, and ready to tell him her emotions, until she caught him kissing Trina, a popular brunette as Takato said, under a tree. Her heart shattered, and she decided she was willing to move to Osaka. She reminded herself again. Don't break down now.

Looking back for one more glimpse of the house in Osaka, she stepped into the car, and turned the engine to life.

**********************

"Takato, know where our new apartment is?" Henry Wong asked his friend, Takato Matsuki, who was blatantly trying to carry a big box of clothes.

"Yeah, over there by Kikora Lane," Takato panted, then added, "Mind if you help me with this thing. It's quite heavy actually." Henry laughed, and went to assist his friend. Wonder if Rika will be here? I heard that she was going to come her when she mentioned it before she left, Henry thought silently. Oh, have I missed her for such a long time! The last time I ever saw her was 7 years ago. I knew that my heart belongs to her, even though I have a girl friend, Trina. Henry turned and heaved a loud sigh. [Heh, I know. Don't flame me for that pathetic sentence}

[Flashback]

"Henry, Takato, Jeri, gomen nasai," Rika breathed quite raggedly. Her eyelids were continuously fluttering, but she realized her state, and muttered quite monotonously, "I'm moving to Osaka because of my mom's career. Permanently." Rika paused to clutch a branch of a plum tree to catch her breath.

Henry stared into the beautiful plum tree blossoms, and reminisced all those great times they shared through friendship, courage, and others. Rika, he gazed, had grown as pretty as the blossoms too from the past 2 years. Her hair was now longer, and her bangs were not stubby short. She no longer kept it in a flaming ponytail. His heart was pounding and pounding as he watched the slender girl dressed in dark blue pants, and a blouse. Admit it Henry, he instructed his self, you have some feelings for that girl, don't you? Rika changed her attitude and her way of life, and opened part of her soul to socializing and smiling. Get a grip, Henry, don't slobber over that girl.

Jeri was in tears, using the back of her hand to dab them away. This brunette grew out of her "little weeny talk back puppet thing." Her hair grew long and sleek, and her bangs were not so curled up anymore. She dug into her pockets, and said, "Rika, you've helped me through so much. How can I let go?" She took out a silver ring with a star on it, and gave one to Rika. "As long as we wear these rings, we'll be eternal friends."

Rika nodded, "sure." And she slipped the ring on her index finger.

Takato gave a weak smile, "well Rika, you've helped us a lot. Even if you were not so great in the beginning, we still became great friends. I hope you'll call us from Osaka." Takato took out his hand, and Rika shook it.

"Well, Rika," Henry started," [Rika's heart was beating fast], "we'll miss you. But before you go, I just want to thank you for your friendship." He left without any further notice. How could she do this to me? He cried through frustration. Terriermon was gone, and now Rika? I can't take this. I just can't, he thought as he walked along the path towards his apartment. Tears started welling his eyes and he rashly wiped them away. Farewell Rika, wo ai ni.

******************

"Earth to Henry!" Takato exclaimed, realizing that Henry was stumped right in the middle of the sidewalk. Takato breathed noiselessly as they approached their condominium on the 5th floor. Jeri stepped into the room with the key dangling in her hand, and stuck her hands into her beige capris. 

"Hurry up!" she called, "stop stalling." 

Takato scowled darkly, "if you weren't prancing around, maybe we'll be finished already."

"Aww…" Jeri made her puppy eyes, "Takato-kun, you'll forgive me right? I'll break my nails." Jeri showed her long manicured nails painted bright pink. She flung her hair, then walked into the sun-lit room.

"Alright, Jeri," Takato grinned, staring at his girlfriend who was dancing in the sunlight. They just moved into this condo in walking distance to Toudai, their university. Takato was no longer a goggle-head goofball, but a tall, bright young man, who was reliable, well-behaved, and well, still a goofball. They each promised to pay a little of the full payment for this since Henry and Jeri both agreed that the University dormitories suck.

Henry glanced knowingly, but heaved a loud exasperated sigh. They just never stop. He dropped another piece of luggage in the room, and then leaned against the wall. Rika, Rika, Rika, where can you be? He stared into the blank ceiling, not knowing what to do. Takato looked at him, concerned. 

"You okay? You look just out of shape…" Takato muttered.

"No it's nothing," Henry said, shaking the vision of Rika in his mind, "just remembered to call Trina tonight. I'm just exhausted from all this moving and shifting around." Takato nodded understandably.

Jeri danced back in again, "There's four rooms, and two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. We need another roommate. But I get my own washroom, AND the room with the largest window and walk-in closet!" She squealed. Takato groaned loudly at his perky girlfriend, and gave Henry an exaggerated look. Henry smiled back then walked into the door to get the rest of the luggage in.

*********************

[Author's note- I don't know how Japanese universities go…so yah, don't flame me if I make some mistake. Thank u!]

"Please, um, may I know where the dormitories are?" Rika forced a smile at an incredibly fat woman in the administration building. She was clutching her identity card that the she received in Osaka

"May I please have your identity card?" The fat lady smiled. Rika caught a glimpse of her nametag, and it read…Makita. She automatically handed her identity card. Ms. Makita smiled, and nodded, showing her layered double chin, and started to scan her card. She nodded again, and spoke.

"Miss Rika, your dormitory is located at 113 Shintao Road, near the main building. Your room number is 511. Don't worry; you'll notice it just fine. It's a tall white building. And here are your keys. Have you checked your records and submitted the courses you wanted to take?"

"Er-yes." Rika faltered. She had chosen to become a photographer, and entered for course no. 3523. Also, she had to take Math, Japanese, and Art. "But can I double check my deposit? I've got a scholarship."

"Right. Here you go. Don't worry Mrs. Nonaka informed of me that." 

"Arigato." Rika said.

"You're welcome."

Rika approached the building a quarter of an hour later. She had just taken a breathless walk around the glass buildings and cherry and plum trees in full bloom. The building was a beautiful apartment building with transparent glass doors. She walked into the building to see several girls-blonds, brunettes, and so on- crouched together in small groups. Trying her best to ignore the other girls as possible, she went to the elevator and pressed the number 5. The upper floors were made from plain marble. She slid her identity card through the slot of a door reading 511, to see a girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes staring at her. Somewhat, she remembered this girl. From somewhere. She looked really popular, as Rika eyed all the makeup she was wearing. 

"Hello, Rika," the girl paused as she flipped on her back on a red couch, clutching a fashion magazine, and dressed in a black midriff, and a leather skirt. "I'm Trina. Trina Yikono."

*******************

Finally done! * smiles *

Hope you like it! Reviews will definitely be appreciated! * winks *


	2. Him

Hi, hi, hi!

This is Lotus-chan back from a groggy day, so don't pick on me, kay? Thanks to all those that don't…

Anyways, last time we see the slut (erm…yah) Trina, and yah, Rika as roommates. And blah…blah…blah…

Well yah, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! * grumble, grumble *

Thank you, Koushiro'zDark Angel for pointing the name confusion out. HENRY ONLY HAS TRINA. I was deciding on the name for Henry's girlfriend, and I stepped through Vivian and Trina. I just kept on typing in Vivian cause Vivian's a nice name like Trina…and so, you get the idea? Don't take it too seriously!

****

**[Pre]W A R N I N G**- personally, I DON'T like lemon or yaoi (this story SHALL BE yaoi-free), but there may be some lemonish scenes in this story due to the fact I want to dramatize it. If you guys feel like you will not be mature enough, DON'T read some of parts that have the word 'warning' written in it. Check my settings in the author description part under the username 'sakura petals'. This story will change in ratings later. Usually, I don't plan chapters; they just jump to my head. So yah…

Disclaimer- yah…so um…blah

Pieces of a Puzzle 

_Chapter Two- Him_

The sun rose high above in the sky, shining through the many windows of the building. Rika was lying in a yellow and green comforter on her bed, gazing hatefully at the peacefully sleeping figure who was sprawled on another bed beside her. Rika got up in her pale yellow pajamas, and stifled a displeasing yawn. Her violet eyes twinkled dangerously as she brushed her hair vigorously. She walked right to where the bathroom was located.

The shower brought intense heat around her body, but it also allowed her to think. Could Henry possibly ever be in this campus? This slutty b*** is driving me crazy through the 12 hours I've been here. She gently massaged shampoo on to her scalp, lathering it over her strawberry hair. The water rained over her, and at the exact minute, footsteps approached the door. An impatient knock interrupted her thoughts.

"You in there? Hurry up? I ain't got that much time, Rika-chan." Trina wailed. Rika heard somewhat of a muffling noise; it sounded as though Trina was tapping her foot.

Don't you dare –chan me! Rika thought dangerously, rubbing some water on her bare shoulders. Scum. But instead she said in a fake chirpy voice, "I'm almost done." She dried herself immediately with a pink towel, and started to dress up. Rika flung open the door after she was done.

"About time," Trina muttered. And she stepped in. Rika flashed a fake smile, and started rummaging through her purse. "Okay," she breathed, "Photography is going to be taken about…" she glanced at the clock, "now." She gasped, and exited the dormitory at top speed.

**********************

Takato groggily muttered, as the light flicked through the shades, "we have class already." He glanced at the clock, which read 10:30 am. His clothes from yesterday were messily placed on the floor as he got up. A smell aroused him. It smelled like fried goods. He quickly dressed up in a pair of dark green jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. He started to walk…but slowly…

Henry was sitting at the kitchen table, cheerily munching on a fried bread, and sipping some orange juice. He grinned at Takato, and showed him the schedule. Takato reluctantly approached it, but still showed some dislike. Henry smiled gleefully. He can finally take a step into his dream job- photography. His mother was a photographer who loved to take photos, and Henry shared his mother's hobby. Henry sighed as he took a picture of all his friends in the picture. Kazu, Kenta, and Takato goofing around, Jeri looking proud and eager, Suzy holding Terriermon as a plush toy, and Rika…Rika looking cold, quiet, calm, and dignified. He snapped the picture the other way down, and went to pick up his bag.

"Where'ya going?" Takato murmured, placing his tea on the glass table.

"To class." Henry said, shrugging on his denim bag. _Forget Rika. She's no longer here. And she will never be. This is the present. Never turn yourself back._

**********************

The lecture hall was huge as Rika walked silently among the rows of desks. Nothing in this place was familiar. No one did she recognized. Everything turned out to be bland and plain, except some of the vandalism on the desks. She sighed pathetically; she had wished she ran into Takato, Jeri and at least _somebody_ she knew. She ran through the desks when she spotted a boy approaching her. She nearly yelped. She had no clue of who this chestnut haired, sky blue eyed boy was.

"Hi," he said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Er-hi…" Rika looked puzzled, then asked, looking at a good-looking guy with light brown-blonde with daring bangs, and sky blue eyes, "do I know you?" She should know his name; it's somewhere in her memory, but fazed.

"You know me, of course," the boy laughed lightly, "You really don't know, huh? The last times I heard from you were before you left for Osaka?"

"Who? Takato? Kenta?" Rika guessed, faltering. Who else could it be? Those were the only friends from Tokyo she ever had. The ones from Osaka would never come here.

"Well, hot chick, you don't remember, huh?" he paused, looking amused, and glanced to see Rika's frustrated look to be called a hot chick, "Ryo Akiyama."

"Ryo," Rika gasped, "you look great…I have such a vague memory of you." She smiled, then slid into a seat, took out a pen and some paper. Rika's smile caught the heart of Ryo. Never in his life, did he see such a cold-hearted girl smile at him with such warmth. It was impossible. But it did capture his heart. Ryo gasped, I want to just place my body against hers, and kiss her thousands. I want to feel her soft skin against my own…However, he resisted the temptation. Such weak moves will cause his whole status in the University to foil, such as his popularity. But still, her elegant body before his eyes was impossible to ignore. He wanted more. How pathetic of me, he thought. He kicked himself in the shin to stop all possible movements.

"ER…yah…so what do you think of…" Ryo tried to get Rika's attention, but no avail. Rika's mind was averted to a tall guy with blue hair (if any of you watched Fushigi Yuugi, it's kinda like Taka's). Rika thought this must be Henry. The exact sway of his hands, and his gentle relaxed smile stayed the same. Suddenly, the man turned around to face Rika. Their eyes remained in what seemed like eternal lock. 

His hazel eyes captured her attention, drawing her to him. It was irresistible, Rika thought, biting her lip. But remember he's a betrayer. He never loved you. Quit this dreamy sequence, she told herself. Forget him; just forget him. Rika lowered her eyes, and tried to focus on the sheet in front of her. The blank sheet stared at her as she tried to concentrate on nothingness. Ryo traced her invisible gaze, and noticed that she was looking at a guy dressed in a dress shirt and dark green pants. He squinted; such familiarity intrigued him. It was Henry Wong. 

She's in love with Henry, Ryo thought miserably. Rika must've have spotted his sad face because she snapped, "don't put on such a miserable face? I mean what's with you, Ryo?" Rika said, then returned to rummage in her handbag.

I love you, Ryo wanted to tell her. I never known that for the years we knew each other. I've loved from the first day when you started snapping at me for my exuberance and showiness in the Digital World.

You will be mine, Ryo thought silently. I will make you.

********************

Henry stared dazedly at the strawberry haired girl who just shuddered after looking at him. Her violet eyes remained with everlasting lust. She was dressed clad in a white, sleeveless blouse, and a beige skirt. Her hair was tied in a loose knot, exposing two gold hoops on her ears. He shook his head, trying to delete the picture and thoughts about the maiden he had just envisioned. She must be Rika. _And she never did forgive me._

But who is that beside her? He looked back serenely, yet anxiously, to notice a rather good-looking guy who seems to be using every sort of trick to trap Rika's attention. However, Rika tended to look like she was staring blankly into nothingness. Henry turned around, pausing to think. He came up with the solution of who the guy sitting close to Rika was. Ryo Akiyama.

So Ryo was after Rika too. Getting her back wasn't so easy after all.

*******************

Henry was walking arm in arm with his current girlfriend, Trina Yikono. Trina was happily hugging his arm as they stroded along a path with hanging branches of cherry trees. Trina thought, "These pink petals is full of beauty, just like my relationship with Henry." Trina had loved Henry utterly. His interest in others, his curiosity, his looks and his caring voice caught her heart. Trina whimpered to Henry, "Henry, you'll come with me, right? 

Henry shook out of daze from where he was looking strongly at a strawberry-blonde. He stared into those amber eyes. _She loves me._

Trina stamped her foot, "you haven't been listening to me, huh?" She demanded.

"Just under a lot of pressure lately," Henry made up an excuse, trying to avoid her gaze. Trina didn't eat this excuse, "If you don't tell me, then I'll stand here until you tell me…" She pouted.

Henry stared at the girl who was walking serenely with Ryo Akiyama; Trina stopped her pouting and traced his gaze. _Rika_. _Rika stole _her_ boyfriend._

*********************

"Ryo! Ryo!" A light-blue haired girl waved at him, with a fake, flashy smile. She was dressed in a pair of short shorts, and a tube top. When she neared them, she threw Rika a dirty look.

Don't worry, Rika thought nonchalantly, I don't like you either.

Ryo grinned at the girl, then at Rika, "Rika, meet Celia. Celia Kwasuka." Rika forced a smile, but Kwasuka just turned her nose in the air, placing her hands on her waist. Rika muttered, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa yourself!" Kwasuka sniffed. She started to drag off Ryo. "C'mon." She linked her arm with Ryo's possessively. Rika sighed and then started to walk off by herself, clutching her books. She absent-mindedly walked into a couple.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped then shook out of it. "Gomen nasai." She started to pick them up, lowering her eyes. She could sense a man helping her pick up her books.

"Rika." She turned to face them. It was Henry Wong and Trina Yikono.


	3. I'll do anything to get you...

HI!

I'm in a fantastic mood today, and the weather agrees with it…* smile * I'm kinda using a tiny bit of Weiss Kreuz in here…

I need some suggestions here. Would you prefer a sad or happy ending? *That's a tough one *. Would you like to request another Digimon story? If yes, please answer whether you prefer Sorato, Taiora, Takari…etc. If I don't get enough votes, this may be the only Digimon story because it's hard to decide what to write, kay? * sigh * Now, you may start requesting stories, using my e-mail…and yada. 

Thanx to all those that reviewed! ^_^

Disclaimer- if I really owned Digimon, I'll be rich. But I don't.

Here is chapter 3…

********************

Pieces of a Puzzle 

_Chapter 3: I'll do anything to get you_

After Henry left after they walked in the park, Trina couldn't resist of how much she wanted to kill Rika. Trina was still fuming as Rika walked carelessly through the lanes. Rika was walking rather blankly; her eyes cold and unfocused. Henry was staring at Rika the whole time as if he thought Trina was dumb. Trina wanted to yell out in rage—she's not going to let Rika steal her boyfriend…and she'll never will.

However, Trina was not one of those helpless girls. Her high school _former_ friends thought of her as clever, sly and foxy. Trina had manipulated many people's minds in the past, like when her former friend Ru Xin nearly took her current boyfriend, Henry Wong. That gave Trina the perfect idea. She pretended to fiddle with her wallet, which depicted a cute little girl, one year old, with violet hair. She wanted to make Rika believe that Henry and her had a daughter, which means they slept together for nights. She started to hum a little tune before the sentence was spoken, "I miss…you…sweety…" still looking at her toddler cousin.

"Who's that?" Rika asked, according to Trina's plan. Trina could do nothing but smirk at Rika's stupidity.

"Um…that's my d- Trina started but was sharply cut off by a cute brown-haired guy.

"Hi Rika!" He greeted Rika.

"Um-who are you? Ryo popped up, and now um, you?" Rika looked at him quizzically, biting her lip.

"You're so brainwashed! I'm the former goggle-head! Remember?" Takato said with awe.

"Oh, hi goggle-brain!" Rika laughed. Takato smiled, "We've moved into a condo near here! Want to visit? Jeri wanted you do come so badly when Henry mentioned it?" Takato's attention shifted to a staring girl.

"You're Trina right?" Takato said, holding out his hand. Trina reluctantly shook his hand. _Go away_, she thought, _I hate you. You've destroyed my perfect timing_. "Why don't you guys come over?"

"Um—I have to meet a friend of mine…down by the park…" she lied, pretending to look in her bag for her lip-gloss.

"Rika, coming?" Rika looked hesitant, but Takato pulled her hand anyways. "C'mon." And they walked together through the park, pass the dusting petals of the cherry blossoms.

*********************

"Uncle, I have tracked down Rika Nonaka," a shadowed figure said to the silhouette of a man from the computer monitor. The only thing seen was the leathery shimmer of the person's leather jacket.

"Excellent," the man said in a sinister voice, "I will Ryuin to help you."

"Thank you," the figure said, "I'll toy with her, slowly."

"Then she's in your hands, Shadow."

[Shadow is a nickname; the real person will be exposed later.]

********************

"I'm so glad you're here." Jeri squealed, practically squeezing a red pillow until it was about to burst, "why didn't you call us from Osaka? I mean, you had our phone number." Jeri said, now sitting on the pillow, exposing her midriff shirt reading "Angel".

"I'm sorry; I've lost contact after, well, Granma died." Rika said, trying to avoid all eye contact with Harry's hazel eyes. She could feel Takato and Jeri gasped beside her. Immediately, she began to fiddle with her fingers. Her mouth felt unbelievably dry as she brought her glass of Sprite to her mouth. 

"Oh look, you're glass is nearly empty. Let me go and get you another drink." Jeri said, holding Rika's glass cup and dragging Takato into the kitchen, and leaving Rika and Henry all along. Henry was looking at Rika anxiously, but noticed that her spring violet eyes were icy cold. She held herself as though she was frozen in ice. Henry predicted that she wasn't too fond of the idea of Trina and him together. How could I explain? Henry thought, grabbing the remote control. The whole room was clouded with such an eerie silence.

"Rika, I'm- Henry began.

"Shut up. I didn't come here today hear an apology." Rika's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

'But- He attempted again, slight tears welling up his gray eyes.

"Shut up," she said once again, avoiding all eye contact.

"Rika, look at me." But Rika stood as a stone. Soon, she heard the muffled approaches of Jeri and Takato.

"Er-" Takato looked hesitant to enter the practically silent room. Rika stared at the clock, and suddenly stood up from the black couch. She grabbed her bag of books, and without a word, bolted to the door. Henry and Jeri looked, astonished at her reaction, nearly dropped the drinks on the couch.

Takato piped up, "where are you going? It's only 8 o'clock."

"I've gotta go; I'll be late for tomorrow's class if I don't."

"Oh and one more thing," Jeri informed Rika, "If you don't like the dorms, you can move in here. Just call. We have an extra room."

"I think I'll be calling pretty soon." Rika muttered, thinking about the slut living with her right now. Without another word, she turned her heel and left through the apartment door.

*******************

Shadow waited as a black convertible approached the park. She had recently spied on Rika, who should be exiting the condos right now. She grinned with satisfaction as a man stepped out of the car, dressed in a dark black jacket, dark pants, and dark shades. She grinned. She, herself, was dressed in a black tank top, jacket, high-heeled black boots, and a skirt that was 7 inches long. She played with a small shotgun placed at her hips.

"Hello, Ryuin, long time no see," she said, "We've got a target. 19 year old Rika Nonaka." She smiled evilly to herself, still playing with the handle of the gun. She and Ryuin known each other every since 8 years old when he had had amnesia and she had lost her parents. They were taken as assassins by their caretaker (I don't mean janitor), and were highly skilled in weapons and kung-fu.

"I see," Ryuin nodded, "but you should have gotten her already. She's your roommate after all." Ryuin breathed in, and tugged the end of his jacket carelessly. Shadow shot him a dark look, "Dark [Ryuin's nickname], boss allowed me to toy with her. That's my business."

Ryuin looked smug, "boss said both of us."

"Big whoop," Shadow shrugged, and continued fiddling with the shotgun.

"Wonder what he says when he sees you saying that? You should have everything in your hands by now, but you shouldn't do anything until I show you something. Boss told me to enroll as a student to take further examination on that girl. That wretched b****.  Perhaps you're right, Shadow, we can't make it that obvious. After all, the police are already after our tail." He eyed her with his cold, gray eyes.

"Time you've got a brain," Shadow smirked. "I've gotta go, before anyone suspects my true identity. Ryuin nodded again, and entered the convertible once again.

**********************

Rika sighed, playing in her head all the mournful losses to her. First of all, there was Renamon. Second of all, there was Henry Wong. And third of all, her childhood friend, Hori, who was thought to have died in a car crash. 

She walked silently among the sun-setting park, where the trees were dusted with shades of pinks and purples. She sighed to know why she was born in such disastrous life, and why no one ever has answers for her. Why did Henry AND Trina have to be here? Why did I accept the scholarship? Uggh, I should of just gone to a local college, she thought disgustedly, then my life wouldn't be flip flop. She thought of Kari and Yuki who were in Osaka. They would be in the college, without a single worry that caused trouble. Once again, she sighed.

But most of all, she missed Hori, her best childhood friend. Tears slowly overwhelmed the violet eyes.

[Flashback]

"Hori, why are we going to the park today?" Rika asked her month older friend. He laughed as he took her hand.

"It's Sakura Festival," he grinned, "that's why you're wearing a kimono." He eyed the little red kimono she was wearing. "You see, there's a festival down by the park." Rika smiled, holding her lantern. Her hair strands tossed playfully into her face, as the blond boy held her hand tightly. She looked up to him and pleaded, "later, we'll practice martial arts together, right?"

"Sure," he grinned, "c'mon." They walked into the park, which was decorated with festive lights and shops selling jewelry, souvenirs and such things. Rika gazed with amazement. They found Rika's mom dressed in a violet kimono along with Mrs. Likee, Hori's mother, having a conversation nearby the noodle shop.

"Hori, you've forgot the basket from the apartment. Run and get it." Hori's mother said, who was busily chatting away with Miya in the midst of the crowd. Hori nodded obediently, and got up. Rika looked at him, "you're coming back are you?" Hori laughed as he dragged Rika with him.

"Of course, you silly." 

"Okay, I'll wait here until you get back," Rika replied, clutching her lantern.

He started to cross the street. Just then, a black car came to a nearby halt, but couldn't stop from the presence of Hori's body. The driver's eyes were widening, frantically trying to press down the brake. But his body fell numbly onto the ground as Rika watched her friend in vain. His mother, Miya, his father, and Granma crouched around the poor boy. The driver got out of the car and stared with shock. Hori's mother sobbed hysterically whereas Miya patted her gently in the back. Rika stood there with a blank expression crossing her face.

He never came back ever again. No one knows what ever happened to him.

[End Flashback]

[Warning- to all those who can't even take making out, or French kissing…and stuff like that. DON'T READ THIS PART. I'm only warning you so that you don't flame me for writing something that doesn't suit your taste.]

She felt her tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard a sudden interruption of sound. Strange. Why would someone be in this deserted park except for her at this hour? She turned to see a familiar figure, staggering wobbly and bumping into the benches placed alongside the path. She squinted her violet eyes. Brown hair. Azure eyes. It was…Ryo.

"What are you doing here? You don't look too good…" Rika said critically. He came closer, mumbling "Rika."

"Stop muttering my name," Rika snapped sharply. But he got ever closer. Rika was staring to panic. She could smell the distinct taste of beer. She predicted that he recently went to Celia's party and started drinking. Rika's body was completely unnerved by his out-of-his-senses presence. He continued muttering her name, softly.

"Rika." He said, coming EVEN closer. His nose was inches away from hers. She stopped him with her hand against his arm.

"Ryo," she said, "you're drunk." She lowered her eyes.

"I'm not drunk," he declared softly.

"You are." She could sense his wavering motions. He took a step closer. His warm, stanching from beer breath drew against her cheek.

"Ryo, stop it, you're drunk," Suddenly, Ryo grabbed her hand, and interrupted it with a kiss. Rika dropped her books as her eyes widen in astonishment. There was this guy who she didn't see for months, kissing her? This was way too absurd. Besides, she didn't love him. He was just a friend. She had to break this kiss. She fought against him, but it was no use. Ryo was way too strong for her. She looked with disgust of the disturbing taste of alcohol. His mouth was working against her as he tried to push his tongue through. But Rika made her lips stay sealed. She struggled until she kicked him hard in the shin.

He moaned in pain, and cried, "you B****."

"At least I'm not a pervert," she slapped his face.

"Are you alright?" A silhouette of a tall, handsome blonde guy said from behind the tree. He stepped out to meet her. She could see that he was dressed in deep shades, which caused no direct contact in the eyes. For some reason, he felt so…familiar. He lifted his shades to see the palest, yet clearest gray-blue eyes she ever seen.

[Flashback]

"I've never noticed your eyes were so pretty," as Rika and Hori swung on the twirly, spin thing in the park. Hori chuckled sheepishly, ruffling his hair. He smiled at Rika.

"Shucks." He said, "so, Rika-kun. Your eyes are pretty too. The color of spring violets, tinted with azure." He sighed dreamily.

"Don't be so dramatic," Rika laughed as they continued to spin in the afternoon sun.

[End flashback]

"Yes," she stuttered, shivering.

"What's your name?" The man asked, calmly.

"Rika. Rika Nonaka." Bingo, he thought, looking at the pretty strawberry girl in front of him. He looked closer. For some reason, it looks like he had seen her before somewhere besides as the boss' target. But where?

"I'm Ryuin." Ryuin murmured.

Rika lowered her eyes to think. He sounded and looked so much like Hori. Except his voice was deeper. Why hadn't she noticed before such familiar features? But it can't be. Hori's dead and gone. Unless…no, it couldn't be possible. Hori's gone. He's dead. There's no way he could ever come back.

"Um, I gotta go," she muttered, "Ja mata." She turned to go back into the girl's dormitories.

"O daijini," he muttered, but inwardly, he grinned. This mission was way too easy for him. He knew he was gonna see her very, very soon.

********************

How was that? Reviews will be appreciated. On further notice, any of the vote-thing or the request goes to my e-mail…arigato.

_O daijini-_ take care of yourself.

_Ja mata_- see you later.


	4. No resolutions

Lotus-chan coming back to write chapter 4! Hopefully you've liked the recent chapters… * winks *

Yes, I know this story is confusing. I'll recap the previous chapters ^_^

In the first chapter, Rika left her mother while Takato, Jeri, and Henry moved into a condo. Rika is enrolled for the girl's dormitory and finds out the girl Henry is going out with and loved for the previous years is her roommate. Simple so far, huh?

In the second chapter, Rika goes to photography class, one of her classes, and meets Ryo who, unfortunately, gets a crush on her. She sees Henry but chooses to ignore him. She bumps into him at the end of the chapter. Not so difficult so far.

In the third chapter, Trina notices that Henry's fallin' for Rika, and she plans to take action. However, Takato invites her to the condo. Henry wants to apologize; however, Rika can't forgive him for what he's done to her. Meanwhile, two assassins are sent to kill Rika because of the boss' revenge. [the boss IS NOT [Trina]. Rika walks home all alone, thinking about her dead best friend and meets Ryo who is drunk and is out of his senses…and meets a guy who looks just like her dead best friend. [That's the confusing part] I might add spoilers to my bio section * winks and smiles *

THIS WILL BE A HENRIKA. I PROMISE!!! Actually I feel like I'm not sure.

'Nuf said. Here's the fourth chapter. [I think I'll change the title in the end if it doesn't suit my tastes. Check updates in my bio]

*****************

Pieces of a Puzzle 

_By Sakura Petals_

Chapter 4: No Resolutions 

[10:30 pm]__

He lifted his shades to reveal the palest, yet clearest gray-blue eyes. Rika stared at him in amazement. It can't be. It couldn't be. He's dead. He's gone. He started to speak. Even his voice sounded so familiar. Rika was stumped.

Rika played the vision of his eyes over and over again in her mind. Such a familiar touch when he held her hand for comfort (not love or crush stuff). But how could it be? He's Ryuin, not under the name Hori? So what is she thinking? She paused, fumbling for her dormitory keys of room 511. Ugh, what was she thinking? If it were Hori, he would have said he was Hori? She never remembered that Hori had a twin or brother. He only had an elder sister.

_Get a grip_, Rika commanded herself. She heard the distant music of a girl singer, Linna Okayono, who was very famous in Japan, playing so loudly; it rang again and again in Rika's ears.

English Translation- these lyrics are by me. If they suck, please don't flame.

_Ya know you love him,_

_So why don't you tell him,_

_If he's you're love,_

_Don't say you'll regret it._

_Don't lie, babe, babe,_

_So say, say, say,_

_Get down with the truth,_

_He's yours …huh…_

_And I say,_

_Get down with the truth,_

_You know you love him,_

_You can't resist,_

_So get down with the truth,_

_Don't elude,_

_Don't elude, girl_

_You l-_

"Shut the music off," Rika snarled, pushing the door open to see Trina dancing like a wild child in the room, dressed only in pink, lacy bra, and jeans that were nearly completely unbuttoned.

"Why the heck are you stripping?" Rika said, without a flush on her cheeks of embarrassment. Instead, her eyes were glaring at Trina with annoyance. "Sheesh, why don't you just be a prostitute if you're going to do such things?"

"Don't be so crabby; I was going to take a shower," Trina stated then jumped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Rika sighed at her misfortune then started changing into a pale blue tank top ending at around her stomach, and a warm, loose pair of white sweat pants. She took the wine-colored scrunchy out of her hair, and threw it on the dresser. She threw herself onto the bed, thinking.

_It can't be. Hori's dead. He won't come back; _she closed her eyes as she blinked in confusion in her life. _Why did I have to be born in this life? _She took her laptop and clicked it on. She turned to the file where she saved most of her journal entries ever since 6. [This file was put under those little password thingeys]

She started typing…

Entry- April 3 10:40]

Why am I such a bitch? Is it so unforgivable to forgive what Henry did to me? I know it hurts a lot but still? 

What am I thinking? Forgiving that loser? He destroyed my life…I feel so…angry at him. But I still love him. I'm so confused…why am I in such a life? I need the answers.

Stumped in the middle of nowhere,

Rika Nonaka   
  


********************

[1:00 am]

_At least I've tried, _Henry sighed, gazing at the blank wall of his room. He had recently finished typing away on his laptop his paper for his law class. The comforter around his body didn't feel so comfortable anymore as he felt the pain he endured while watching Rika's unforgivable eyes. They made him shudder. Never did he sense such animosity in her violet eyes.

Why didn't she forgive me? Cause I was scum that's why…I can't believe I actually did this to her. Why did I have feelings for Trina 7 years ago? Why? But don't say I love them both…but…Trina loves me. I can't hurt her the way I've hurt Rika. Why is my life so messed up?

_This is so screwed…I just keep on losing people in my life. I feel so helpless. Ohmigod, someone help me before this goes too far. But Trina, she would fight for me. Is Trina better than Rika? But…no, I love Rika. I've ALWAYS loved Rika. What was I thinking? I've think I gone nuts. How can I live without Rika's forgiveness? _Henry rolled on his bed, unable to sleep.

Why? Why? Why am I under these chains? Why is life so cruel to me? I've done something horribly wrong, have I? Henry, he told himself, you're such a bastard. You double-timer. Why did you fall in love with Trina when you knew Rika and you were meant to be. A voice snarled in his head. 

[Flashback]

"Rika- I began to apologize. My mind begged for forgiveness. But I didn't see any when she shot a hard glare at me. Her eyes were as cold as polar ice. They were frozen with no apathy or pity. Instead, they looked venomous. Then, she spat.

"Shut up," she shrieked, her voice edged with anger.

"Rika, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Never in my life, did she sound so hateful. I felt my heart sinking at an incredible speed. Tears threatened to spill in her eyes in frustration. Confusion ruled my day. I was lost; lost in the meaning of true love…

[End Flashback]

I want to let you know as long as you live, I'll be here for you. No matter what the cost is…I love you, Rika, eternally…forever…and after death…Henry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

********************

[3:00 am]

Trina hooked up Rika's computer to the Internet, typing feverishly as she watched the sleeping Rika moan gently in her sleep. She looked out the window, where a black convertible was. She softly spoke into an intercom. "It's hooked. I need to know everything in her files. I can't lose Henry."

She was no expert at hacking in computers, but she needed the information for her boss for his revenge. So now, it's Ryuin's job.

(In the convertible)

"Okay. Everything's ready, Shadow." Ryuin smirked while talking through the intercom. He started to type at top speed. His boss trained him as an expert hacker, ready to hack any obstacles in their way. This time, it was the key to Trina's revenge, and the boss'.

[Flashback]

"I need to get back at Miya," the silhouette of a man told Ryuin, "she made me drown into misery, and now I'm going to get her back in return.

"Why?"

"Shut your trap," the man said harshly, "Years ago, she and I were lovers. I was her model career manager. We had a daughter, Rika Nonaka. However, Miya took advantage of me. She was using me. She finally got finished with me and took advantage of my career. I was fired. I couldn't get another job until Shadow's father, or my brother, gave me a job to do his black-marketing of weapons. Now, I just have to kill Rika."

"Why didn't you kill her before? Why would you kill your own daughter?"

"Shut up," the man said frustrated, "I didn't get settled before so now's the right time! I don't care if she's my daughter…I don't freakin' care." He screamed hysterically.

"Why not her mother?" Ryuin couldn't resist this question.

"I would never hurt Miya. Don't even think about it. Enough questions. Get out of my office." The man ordered.

[End Flashback]

He hacked into the computer. Most of files were journal entries. Most of them were hateful sayings about Henry…I hate Henry…I can't believe he did this to me…[January 6] He clicked on one file which wasn't a journal entry.

It opened to reveal a picture of two happy families in one photo. He recognized Rika because of her flaming strawberry hair, which he remembered recently today. Then something caught his eye. Beside Rika, a guy with blond hair and pale gray-blue eyes was happily holding her hand. He looked about 7 or 8. Below it read, Likee Hori, 7, has been missing ever since a car crash. No one knows his whereabouts. Weird, he thought. I've never remembered anything before 7 years old…my caretaker said I suffered amnesia.

But could it be?

That I am Hori? 

He clicked back on one of Rika's journal entries.

Hi Journal,

Me and Hori have been playing in one of parks. It was great! Hori's the best friend ever. He even said my eyes were nice!

Ja mata,

Rika

Suddenly, memories filled his minds. He reminisced the moments they shared in laughter and joy. He paused, with no thoughts coming into his mind.

[Flashback]

"I've never noticed your eyes were so pretty," as Rika and Hori swung on the twirly, spin thing in the park. Hori chuckled sheepishly, ruffling his hair. He smiled at Rika.

"Shucks." He said, "so, Rika-kun. Your eyes are pretty too. The color of spring violets, tinted with azure." He sighed dreamily looking at her violet eyes that were twinkling with laughter in the sun. Her orange hair shone brightly and when she leaned back to turn the twirly thing, the essence of her hair tickled his nose, bringing the scent of roses.

"Don't be so dramatic," Rika laughed as they continued to spin in the afternoon sun.

[End Flashback]

I loved her before, didn't I? Ryuin thought, twiddling the steering wheel. I had a childhood crush on her. She was my best friend, and the love his life. He enjoyed every minute with her. His boss had sent him to kill his childhood love.

"This wasn't the way things were supposed to be," he said, tears pouring out of his eyes as he banged his head against the steering wheel.


	5. Eluding the chains

Hi, I'm back…

I'm sorry about the incredibly short chapter 4, and I'm sorry about all the grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you tikira for telling me one of them…^_^ v

But I believe this story will turn out to be sad. If I have time, I might write a happy ending too…* smiles *

I appreciate all of your reviews that you've sent me…* smile again *

Anyways, here's chapter 5…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Pieces of a Puzzle

Chapter 5- Eluding the Chains

"This wasn't the way things were supposed to be," as Ryuin slammed his head onto the steering wheel, tears pouring rapidly down his eyes.

"Hello?" Trina's impatient voice ran through the intercom.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

[Next morning, 7:00]

Rika walked herself towards the student building, where they provided a lot of fast foods and sushi bars. She stood in the center of the polished floor, clueless of what to eat. After pondering on what seemed like forever, she settled for a burger and fries. She sat down at an empty table and started to chow down on her food. A sudden tapping of footsteps interrupted her eating. She looked up to see the same man she saw the night before.

"H..h…ello Ryuin," Rika murmured, avoiding eye contact. Is it Hori? Decide! No, it couldn't be…Hori despised black clothes…he informed so when he was young? Oh, what am I thinking, Rika fought with her confidence. Ugh, he can't be. Impossible. Hori's dead. The blonde guy was dressed in a dark violet dress shirt and black pants. His hair was neatly combed and exposed his single, silver earring on his left ear. He sat down in the seat across from her.

"Oh hi Rika," it's true. Her voice, cute at a young age, had developed a singing tone into it, making it slightly more feminine. Her figure changed slim whereas her strawberry hair, and twinkling violet eyes still remained in the same lust. I'm Hori. This must be impossible. I haven't gone insane, have I? Ryuin thought, contemplating the thought. She was dressed clad in a red tube top with a gold dragon design and dark black flares. When he kept on staring at her, he felt more of a bond between them.

Rika was muttering inaudibly to herself. This has to be Hori. Even his usual posture and looks remained practically the same. She looked up to see him staring at her. If this were Hori, he wouldn't be staring at me. She ran her hair, which was falling freely on her shoulders, completely confused of this whole ordeal. "Can you stop gaping at me, you lover boy?" She snapped, nearly harshly.

He grinned lightly, "Pretty girl like you, how can I resist?" He said, taking one of her fries and dipping it in ketchup.

"Oh please, baka," Rika rolled her eyes. Okay, not Hori…he wouldn't say that, "so you coming to the same class?" she said, holding up her scarlet binder.

"Math 2422?"Rika nodded, "Sure" as they pushed the door to see the front lawn of the university.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Ryuin frowned at himself. He felt so emotionally attracted to Rika that it wasn't funny. Was it the crush that has been hidden for so long coming back? What is it? He had the urge to kiss Rika, but his coldness reached him once again. Funny, he thought, I used to be so solitary, now I'm just gregarious when I'm around her. What if she doesn't know the dangers that lie ahead of her. I forgave her…but Trina hasn't. This really wasn't supposed to be the way things were going to be. His frown deepened at this thought, and tears were threatening to spill in his beautiful, pale gray-blue eyes. What the heck am I doing? He warned himself, giving his mind a mental kick.

Meanwhile, Rika was looking at him with a skeptical expression crossing her face. What a queer person, she muttered as she trudged towards the lecture halls.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Ugh," what's with Ryuin! He's gonna be fired sooner enough," Trina thought as she and Henry walked together towards Physics class. Henry was looking in a faraway distance, and Trina could tell he was thinking about Rika. He was looking at a girl who was walking with a blonde boy beside her. Funny, it wasn't Ryo. Trina squinted at the familiar blonde hair…it was Ryuin.

What's he doing now? Chasing after that girl that everyone loves?" Trina said, under her breath. Ryuin better not fall for her. And moreover, Henry doesn't love her any more. He was so distant and faraway. The only guy who can have her love is Henry, and he's busy drooling over that Nonaka girl. I HATE HER, Trina wanted to scream in rage. What does she have that I don't? My plan didn't work…ugh…this is so frustrating! Trina closed her eyes and blinked with anger. She nearly stamped her foot on the perfectly mowed front lawn; the Sakura petals were dried and dusted her classy high-heeled black sandals with cool straps. It matched so perfectly with the brown skirt, and black sleeveless top she was wearing, and she wanted to admire her beauty so. But for this minute, she didn't care a damn. She needed to win Henry's heart back…or else. She glanced sideways to peer at the Henry's blank, expressionless eyes; mouth slight twisted into a smile as if he were daydreaming about Nonaka. She didn't even bother to call her Rika anymore; Nonaka didn't deserve any sort of that type of respect. Nonaka was the person who stole her boyfriend and is turning Trina's life completely upside down. Trina just simply hated her, despised her, and wanted to mangle her life with her bare hands. She hurriedly pulled a loose strand of perfect, straight, ebony hair out of her raging amber eyes.

I will kill that Nonaka slut, Trina seethed; she opened her eyes to scream at the sky, petals gently grazing her face.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Ryo groaned as he tried to catch up with the strawberry girl who was chatting away with a blonde guy. What is he thinking? Ryo thought. Messing around with my girl? He clenched his teeth, ready to throw a punch at Mr. Blonde Dude. He chased faster, and when blonde guy was far enough from Rika around the block, he practically threw his fists at his cheekbone.

The blonde stared at him coldly, and rubbed his cheek as though it were a tiny scratch. Rika gasped, practically hugging her books. Don't worry Rika; I'll get you, Ryo thought. The blonde grinned, "Is that the best you can do? Why don't you work on the punches a bit better?" Ryuin threw a hard shot at his face, nearly causing blood to spill out. Ryo glared, this blonde was tougher than he'd thought.

Rika's eyes suddenly sharpened. She walked angrily towards Ryo, and slapped Ryo's face. The mark reddened deeply in a bright crimson. It pained Ryo so much to see the girl he loved slapping him like that. Daggers flew to his heart. But he caught the grip.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rika demanded, her voice sharp and as cold as ice shards, "Walking into the hallway, and slapping someone you don't even know?"

Ryo couldn't help but smirk uncontrollably, "Fancy seeing you here," he said, "but don't you know this guy…this guy…um…" What was he saying?

"Can't even find a reason, huh?" Rika replied sarcastically, "you're such a loser. Didn't you know last light, you drunkard, that you stole my first kiss? I can't believe you!" She shrieked. Ryo's eyes widened.

"A lie," he whispered, "no, it can't be." Rika stared at him icily, with one hand on her hips.

"You don't even know what happened!" Rika screamed, tears nearly pouring out, "You bastard." She hissed, then turned to the blonde guy, "Ryuin, let's leave this bastard alone," when she passed by someone familiar. It was the Kwasuka girl.

"Don't you dare treat Ryo that way," Celia said, "why would Ryo want a bitch like you?" She said coldly, shifting herself towards Ryo, who's face was streaked with tears in his azure eyes.

"Few words, scum," Rika said, her eyes glinting dangerously, "Stay. Out. Of. This." She turned her heel to Lecture Hall H with Ryuin following suit.

Ryo was looking at Ryuin with utmost hate.

"I will get you, Rika. I will." He murmured softly. He turned to see a banner reading, "Luster", a new dance club, opening half a mile from the University, is inviting Linna Okayono and her band. Linna Okayono was very famous, and Ryo knew that this could make up for Rika's heart. After all, he would do anything to get Rika back again on his side.

Unbeknownst to Ryo, however, Ryuin already spotted the banner, and was ready for his first move on earning Rika's love. All over again.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

[8:00 am]

What am I thinking? Ryuin thought. I'm on a mission to kill the girl I love. My boss will kill me if I don't kill Rika, but…but I just can't kill her. I loved her for so long without realizing it, and now that I have, I have to lose that special feeling. What's with my life? I'm such a loser. But I still want her to come with me to the dance. Or shall I not? Oh whatever…love always wins. He twiddled his mechanical pencil, and resumed to staring at the girl beside him. Boss says or not…I'm gonna risk it for once. There's a first time for everything. I love that Nonaka girl. I don't give a damn.

But how am I supposed to warn her the dangers that lie ahead? Ryuin shook his head sadly. Do I have to betray myself? And boss?

This is risk number one.

[9:00 am]

Trina nearly burst into tears. Henry wouldn't love her now…no…forever…

[Flashback] [] means Henry's thoughts…because this is what Trina's perspective…u get the idea, right?

Trina's eyes glided across a banner showing a hot dance club viewing Linna Okayono, her favourite idol. Even for assassins, she had time for these things. I so want Henry to come with me, Trina practically squealed. It relieved her from all the stress she was having from work and Nonaka slut. Henry's faraway eyes were still so blank and faraway. Trina thought she could throw some sense into him. Why don't you love me? She nearly whimpered. But this was no chance for pity or sympathy. She added an excited squeal and wanted him to be convinced that she will be his only love forever.

"Henry, you love me right?" Trina said, eyeing him directly at his wonderful, caring, but currently blank, hazel eyes. There was a long, eerie pause. Trina's heart dived at an incredible speed.

"Of course I do," he forced himself to say quite affectionately, and Trina smiled, unnoticed at his reaction. Trina's heart was soaring among the sky.

"You'll bring me to the new hot dance club right? Down by Harbour of Tokyo right?" Trina was pressuring him into saying yes.

"I'm sorry Trina…but I think we should break our relationship for a while. We need to date more people before our relationship is what it used to be like."

"Oh." Was all Trina could say. Henry looked deep into her amber eyes, and said, "Look, we need a fresh start, and right now, our relationship is nothing but…blankness…if we take a fresh cut…it really doesn't mean we're breaking up."

"Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't go to the dance with you. We need to start dating new people." Henry stated, and started to run towards the Main building.

"Oh." Trina murmured softly, tears pouring out of her eyes. We will be together again; she gripped herself. I will make Rika pay.

 [End Flashback]

She stabbed her white pillow…I will make Rika pay. I'll win back Henry by making Rika hurting him; Trina smiled deviously at her plan.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Celia Kwasuka turned her long hair back that hung on her pink dress decorated with edges. She was looking at Ryo dreamily, knowing that she really wanted to invite him to the dance club down by the Tokyo Harbour. She had just seen the banners posted by the Main Building, and Linna Okayono was her absolute favorite idol. Celia Kwasuka thought she was just what SHE wanted to look like. Linna Kwasuka had violet-blue hair that she sometimes waved, curled, or kept straight. But the thing is, she looks good in all hairstyles. Straight and pinned up. Curly and down her shoulders. Celia just wished she could have the same appearance too. She hated her short light blue hair, and her nearly silver eyes. Linna had golden-brown eyes…and she can really sing unlike some bands that just sing like crap.  However, all she really cared about now was to get Ryo to the dance.

She approached him from behind, slightly hesitant, "Ryo, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," he replied casually.

"May I ask you to the dance?" Ryo looked at her, obviously surprised. He had already planned to ask Rika, but he didn't want to hurt Celia. Rika will probably go with Ryuin-bastard, anyways. "I'll…I have to go. I'll tell you later." Celia looked depressed as he ran off.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Ryuin really wanted to ask Rika. After all, a major competition was set between for Rika's love. He had to ask now, before it was too late.

This was his only chance. They were walking quietly through the park. 

"You look so much-" Rika started to stay but retracted from saying it. I am, Ryuin thought, I am your old best friend. But I can't say it now or other wise my boss will just murder me, and I'll have nowhere to go. I can't tell you your dangers because I'm one of them. 

Rika thought, I can't tell him. If he's happy with his new life, if this is really him, then he would never turn back. It'll just hurt him more to let him know how many friends and family he left behind. Besides, what if Ryuin isn't Hori? What if they just look like clones of each other?

"Rika—will—you—um---" Ryuin started to say, but was broken off by the beeping of his pager. 

He stared at it silently. He had another mission on the day of the dance.

Damn it.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Henry rushed himself through the crowd. The only reason is that he temporary broken off with Trina was to ask Rika to the dance. He had hoped this would take care of all the misunderstanding they had for so long. He ran to spot a strawberry girl standing all by herself in the park, holding some fallen cherry blossoms in her hands.

He approached nearer. The girl looked at him.

"Rika."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

[Author's note]

I'm sorry if the chapter is kinda confusing…Ryuin and Rika get to know each other, and Ryo gets angry because of that. Ryuin and Ryo both want to ask Rika to the dance, and Trina wants to ask Henry to the dance. Henry decides to break the relationship (not breakup) therefore resulting anger in Trina (she wants revenge on Rika) Celia wants to ask Ryo to the dance…Ryuin is broken off by his invitation because of another mission. (so sad…) Henry is approaching Rika…


	6. Confrontation

Hi! Lotus-chan back to write chapter 6! * smile *

I really need to get organized…I keep on thinking new ideas…and get all screwed up…

I've decided to start another Digimon story…_This Was My Choice_…a total Takari…with zings of other couples. Check it out! J

I'm hoping to reach at least 50 reviews after this chapter…So please review! I had to remove one of my Fushigi Yuugi stories because I didn't get enough…

Pieces of a Puzzle 

By Sakura Petals [Lotus-chan]

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Chapter Six- Confrontation

"Rika."

The girl looked at him; her eyes mixed with emotions. At first, Henry only saw disgust. Then, he noticed coldness, confusion, anger, and sadness arriving in her twinkling eyes. Tears actually spilled down her cheeks silently as she had difficulty blinking them back from going on even further. But she stood their staring at him. Her hair was strangled and twisted at the ends…messed up. Henry looked above to see the swarming gray clouds that slowly ate the pale sky. Rika just stood there; her hands wrung down to her black flares. The rain started to pour. The clatter of water clinked against the ground. Then. She bolted out of his sight.

Henry was astounded by her reaction. He chased at the girl running in front of him. After those 7 years, she had kept the same swiftness and agility. Her footsteps created a rhythmic beat against the flowing water beneath her shoes. Her hair, now strung and wet was flying as she ran. Henry frantically tried to keep up; his breaths were in small breaths.

Abruptly, she halted to a familiar place. Henry recognized the plum and cherry blossom that were shielding against the rain several years ago. It hung a haunting beauty and was flawless in sight. There was only one place where these blossoms grew this enchanting, and it was Sakura Fall Park [Familiar, ne?] 

She looked at him. Not critically. But she looked, her anger growing deeper than ever. Henry can sense that. It frightened him. What could he have done so wrong? Eyebrows furrowed, she didn't look at all nervous. The gaze was penetrating his mind. 

She screamed, animosity reaching into her…hatred betrayed in her eyes. Her hands were clutched in fists, ready to throw a punch at him, "Why won't you just ever let go? You stalker. Get away from me, loser."

Henry was astounded once more, "How can you say that? I love…you…y…Rika."

"No you don't," Rika mused coldly, tears still pouring, "If you loved me then you would've told me seven years ago! But you didn't…" she swallowed; the rain was pouring louder than ever.

"Rika…anata"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Why don't you have her yet?" The boss demanded to both Ryuin and Trina as they perched themselves in Ryuin's apartment.

"I—gomen" Ryuin started to say. What can he tell his boss? Is he on Rika's side or the boss'? Does he have to give up the friend he lost years ago again? Or does he have to betray the one who cared for him at such a young age?

"Uncle," Trina spoke confidently, "Clearly, we can't completely cover the tracks yet…but we promise you that we'll get back at her." Perfect. She just needed to break Rika's little heart and keep Henry to herself. Then she can eliminate her…permanently…she'll be safely in Henry's arms by that time.

The boss sighed, but it was cold as usual, "well get to it! I don't have all the time in the world. The only person who knows my plans on black-marketing and having murdering assassins under my wing is Uji Nichi. Ryuin, that was your mission: to kill Mr. Nichi. I'm counting on you for that. Don't dawdle because this mission can save your life from being exposed. You must do it by April 6 where he won't be under the protection of his security guards."

"Yes master," Ryuin murmured softly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ryo starred at the wall in his apartment building across the street from Toudai [Tokyo Univ.] How can she slap him like that? He was only there for her good. What did I do wrong? Iie. Why does Rika hate me so much? Why does she have to go after that blonde idiot? His blue eyes were filled with rage. What did I do? Unless Rika was telling the truth.

"Did I really get drunk?" He thought to himself, "chotto matte kudasai. Did I really force her to kiss me? I-" Flashbacks of Celia's part flew to his mind. He was in the midst of girls and drunken guys as Celia poured more and more beer into his cup.

[Flashback]

"Come on, Ryo, be a man," Hiroki patted Ryo on the back casually, "it's just beer." Ryo never drank alcohol in his life, and he wasn't willing to try it either. However, because of Hiroki and the other guys nagging him, he was interested and hesitant about trying it at the same time.

"Come on Ryo," piped up a girl that Ryo didn't know. However, her shirt red 'Wild', and her hand was holding a cigarette. "You can't be too goody, goody sometimes."

"Yah." Chikoko, a blonde, said, holding her tequila shot, "try it." Ryo took an unopened beer can and gulped it down all at once. The taste seized his senses. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world to drink, but it was tempting his thirst. Soon, his mind weaved in and out of consciousness.

[End Flashback]

"Ohmigod," he wept into his palms.

[Flashback]

"I'm not," he thought dazedly. Rika seemed to be scared of him.

"Ryo, you're drunk," her sharp voice said.

"I'm not," and he pressed his lips against hers; tongue trying to push open her sealed lips.

[End Flashback]

There, you got it, you bastard; Ryo thought to himself, why did I do such a thing…I really didn't want to hurt Rika. Why am I such a loser? She's never going to forgive me for what I've done. Unless…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Don't you know where we are?" Rika shouted angrily; her eyebrows furrowed at the cherry trees around them. She hadn't forgotten the two figures kissing under a particular cherry tree on her right. She HAD loved him, but the feeling is lost. Somehow, she can't recover it. All there is a void eating away her happiness, and replacing it with hate. Her hands were placed in a fist so tight that the heat tensed. The storm raged and the thunder pounded against her ears. She had no affection for him…_no…not ever…_

Henry stared at the familiar trees, "what could I ever do to you?"

She laughed. It wasn't a warm, silvery laugh, but a cold, shrill one. She tilted her head to look at the rain pouring down her face. She glared at him, "You don't even know? This was the reason why I moved so willingly. On the day of when I was about to me, you and Trina were smooching right under this tree." She indicated the tree beside her that was soaked in the rain. _I can't believe he didn't even know that he broke my heart._

Henry just looked at his feet. Realization had gotten him at last. He started to make a sound, yet Rika broke him off.

"How could you do this to me?" She hissed; her body was completely wet from the rain, "What have I done to you? I didn't destroy any of your hearts?" _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _Her body shook all over with utmost fury, mystification, and sorrow. Her heart poured out, empty of emotions. Her teeth remained clenched; she wanted to hurt him just as bad as he did to her.

Henry took few steps closer to her. He could see tears pouring out of her eyes like a stream. Suddenly, she shoved a blow right at his face with such force it was nearly impossible to dodge. But Henry was trained. She threw another blow…it seemed so familiar from what she did 7 years ago. 

[Flashback]

"Ready." Henry said, holding his fists ready.

"What do you think," she laughed sarcastically. He neared her, throwing a quick punch at her. She blocked it with two of her arms, crossed in an X formation, as he pounded against her skin. She jumped, and quickly swung a kick from underneath. Henry leapt this time.

"Not bad," Henry said, heaving another punch on the right.

"You too," Her punches, unlike his, were fast and accurate, with a forceful beat. Every time she aimed, he ducked or dodged. She kept on throwing punches and kicks right and left. He was getting faint from this. She was still keeping up her agility.  However, Henry managed to aim one right at her side. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Rika, Rika," he shook her rapidly. Oh god, what did I do? She better not end up in the hospital. He thought. Without any notice, he felt a jab at his arm.

"Gotcha." She grinned with success.

[End Flashback]

Just like before, Henry thought, as she kept on throwing punches and kicks, unaware of that he was just defending in the same spot every time. Remember, she's just venting her anger on him while he lifted his head to the left to avoid her fists. Her eyes were still narrowed and full of revulsion. She threw a punch, and felt Henry grasp her arm.

"Let go of me," she struggled under his grip. "You bastard. Get away from me." She snarled with abhorrence, pulling her arm desperately away from his hand. But Henry was just as strong as she, perhaps, even stronger. His grip was firm as he forced her to look at him.

"Rika, look," Henry explained, "you need to know the whole story."

"I know better than you think," she spat.

"Rika, Trina forced me to love her. That kiss." He paused, "she forced me into that too."

"You could've knocked the lights out of her. You could've just break it up." she turned her head to avoid looking into his hazel-gray eyes. _Is he telling the truth?_

"You know Trina is just as strong as I, Rika. Once you've gone, I could only turn to her. I had no other choice." Rika looked at him, and Henry could feel that she was starting to understand know.

"_No,"_ she murmured, "you lie. It can't be possible. If you've known your heart's decision then you've just broke up with her, for good. But obviously you didn't care about me. You didn't. You wouldn't know what I would think, would you?" _Why would I think he'll care about me? I'm such an idiot. He was gone. He was never mine anyways._

"I want to make it up to you to ask you to the dance by the Tokyo Harbor." Henry said with a hint of plea in his voice.

"This can't be true," Rika said, tears welled up in her eyes again, "You don't love me. You don't care about me. If you did, Trina wouldn't be tagging around with you anymore. Forget that. Go back to Trina. You'll be a lot happier with her anyways. YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She shrieked, water dripping down her bare shoulders.

Henry couldn't say anything. He just slammed his lips onto hers, completely aware of what he was doing. _All I need is you._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

End of Chapter 6!

Please review! Expect chapter 7 sometime this week.

Also check out another ficcie of mine…This Was My Choice- perfect for all you Takari lovers. It's only gonna be approx, 6 chapters long or maybe 7…and in Ancient Chinese setting. I'm hoping for more reviews on that story. I know I only written the prologue so far…

* Lotus *


	7. No more tears

Coming back….

I'm coming back from the algebra homework, speech-writing, and piano playing [yes, I play the piano * sigh *]…

Thank you for the reviews! * smile* * smile * I reached 50!

This story will be about…12 chapters [sad version], and maybe 13 chapters [the not-sad version]…if I actually include a happy ending, I may include a sequel…I'm not sure.

Plz check out "This Was My Choice", I know the story sucks so far…because I had a writer's block recently…but I'm hoping that chapter 3 and so on will turn out MORE interesting.

[Note- don't be surprised if I write more Henrika's] 

Disclaimer- * sigh *, I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't. I wish I owned Henry, but I don't. DO NOT SUE!

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Pieces of a Puzzle 

_Chapter Seven: _No More Tears

[5:30 pm]

The kiss was something that Rika had never experienced…it was intense…definitely. Henry's mouth was working against hers; it felt so much different than Ryo's so called kiss. Rika was in immediate shock; her eyes wide with amazement. However, she was glad that Henry didn't tried to stick his tongue into her mouth. Her friend Yuki often loved the 'entwining tongues', but Rika could do nothing more than puke. It's sickening, she thought, passing saliva through the mouth? Simply gross.

But she was still in shock. No question about that.

_He loves me for real. Really. I'm not sure if I can love him back. Plus, Ryo's going to hate me for this; _Rika thought to herself…her mouth staying motionless, not working with Henry or in total defiance. Henry stopped then went to nuzzle against her neck. Rika was unsure of herself as she slipped her hands onto against Henry's dark green dress shirt. He whispered in her ear.

_"All I need is you."_

Rika didn't reply. She pulled away to look at him.

"I guess-" Rika started. _He really loves me, Rika thought, otherwise, why would he kiss me? He loves me…_

"You forgive me?" Henry finished, smirking. He lifted his face to see the light nod of Rika's head. He lifted her chin to kiss her lips lightly. Rika kissed back, this time. Rika felt so light-hearted than she had for years. Because of Henry, the true golden side of her emotions opened up to destroy the void causing her pain. But still, she thought, I have to tell Ryo what's going on between us. He should understand that I'm not his soul mate! Rika bit her lip.

"Heh, I should say that. I loved you too, years ago. I'm not sure if I can gain that much affection again. I forgive you, but not entirely." Rika said, slapping Henry's back playfully, but then looked seriously into his eyes. The rain was still pouring down heavily, "I can't forgive you entirely of what you did to me. Give me time for a reply. But…temporarily…" she trailed then pecked Henry lightly on the lips. Then she whispered, "I need to talk to Ryo about this relationship…he had affections for me…he really needs to know what's going on. I don't want to hurt him." Henry nodded.

"Then, be my date to the dance," Henry grinned hopefully. Rika laughed for the first time in months, "sure." Henry thought, _There's a chance._

_I hope you'll love me, Rika. _"C'mon, why don't you stay by the condo tonight." 

"Maybe I'll move in," Rika smiled. Henry returned her smile in a daze as they walked off in the pouring rain.

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

From behind the tree, gazing at the new couples, Ryo felt tears. He was running down to buy something from a nearby convenience store in the rain when he passed by two couples in a lip lock. They seemed so familiar until he realized it was Rika and Henry. He had lost her before she was his, or he was hers. She had loved Henry…she even kissed him! It didn't matter if she tried to beat him up because she loves him now. It doesn't matter if she hated him before because she and Henry just kissed. Ryo buried his head in his hands.

_She never loved me._

_She only loves Henry._

_I'm lost._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, to see a pair of violet eyes, "I need to talk to you." A rage of jealousy was aroused when he saw a navy haired boy behind her. _It was Rika and Henry._

_"We've been passing this place to get to the condos, but then we saw you here, crouched under the tree. I need to talk to you because I wish you wouldn't hate me because of my choice. And it's not because you got drunk, and kissed me when I didn't want it. I know you feel affections for me, but… I think there is some clarifications that YOU need to know."_ Ryo stared at Rika, his eyes expressionless, and his thoughts blurred, as the rain poured harder.

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

[7:00 pm]

Things didn't get better, Ryo said bitterly as he walked to his apartment…the rain pouring down his brown hair. His blue eyes were blank as he absentmindedly walked through the door of the apartments. He started to fumble for the right key.

All she said was that she's going out with Henry and that I can find a better girl than her. As if. She asked me to heal, but that would be impossible…Ryo thought, his face betraying nothing. 

I can't heal. Ryo banged his head against the door; tears pouring out of his eyes.

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

[The next night- April 5] [10:00 pm]

"I'm so glad you going to live here," Jeri said, holding a stuff bear. Jeri was wearing a really revealing nightgown [the one with straps]. Takato grinned sheepishly as they started to make out right in front of Rika and Henry. Rika and Henry both sweat-dropped. Rika sighed then looked out into the stormy weather. She had recently left a note in the dormitories, saying that she will be moving out and with a check since Trina was mysteriously not there. She had forwarded the administrative office too to clarify any other possible problem. She was glad she didn't have to see the 'I'm Henry's girl " look on Trina's face anymore. Trina will just have to stick with a new roomie. She thought as she and Henry carried most of her stuff out of her white van and into the condo building. 

"I'm glad too…ugh…which room is mine…?" Rika asked, holding one of her luggage. She had changed to some clean clothes- a white halter, black ankle length skirt, and black platforms. The rain was still making her shiver even though she had recently taken a shower- one she had to share with Trina. But not anymore, she thought happily, Jeri's at least better than that girl.

"That one," Takato pointed at the room across from Jeri's, on the right turn of the condo.

"It's pretty," Rika replied, opening a white door to reveal gauzy blue curtains on a large window, with a white bed near it. She carried a small TV, and white shelf she had brought with her, plus all her clothes, books, and her laptop. She quickly changed from her outdoor clothes into a blue nightgown. She exited her room, getting a drink for the night.

"Why don't we sit by the living room and talk about some things," Takato said, laughing as he traced a trail of touch against Jeri's shoulder. Jeri giggled. Rika groaned at the display of a ton of affection being showed by the couple in front of her. Can't they do this in their own room and spend time at that place to make out with each other. It's sickening to see Jeri just cup Takato's head to kiss in passionately [Torturously, Rika thought], under broad light in front of other viewers. Sudden thoughts came to her mind. The days had flown. Tomorrow was the Annual Sakura festival, AND the 'Luster' dance. I better find that dark blue kimono of mine, Rika thought, panicked. She bit her tongue, forced a smile, and interrupted the intentional kisses and love motions by Jeri and Takato.

"Sure, but I can't," Rika said, climbing onto the couch. "Tomorrow is the day of the dance, AND the Sakura Festival. I have to wake up earlier." Henry, still in his normal clothes, sat beside her, giving her a mango smoothie. Rika sipped through the straw, crossing her legs.

"Then we can come with you," Henry grinned.

"Yah," Jeri yawned, "I better go and dig out the kimono."

"Argh," Takato answered, "I hate wearing traditional Japanese clothes. They're too stuffy." Jeri smacked him annoyingly and shot a 'you better look.'

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

**[VIOLENCE SCENES] [In Mr. Uji's main office building]**

"I hate to say…but this is your doom," Shadow grinned maliciously at the screaming secretary, Kinoki, of Mr. Uji. Shadow hefted a shot gun from her waist and aimed it her. BANG! The nearly lifeless body of Kinoki was sprawled on the floor; blood pouring steadily from the wound. Kinoki gasped for air, her hands trying to pull the bullet out of her body. Shadow smiled, pushing her black sunglasses up. She was dressed in black, hiding her identity discreetly behind the glasses.

"I told you…Mr. Uji…he's…not…here right now." Kinoki breathed heavily. Then, her eyes slipped out of consciousness, and her chest stopped moving up and down.

"Whatever," Shadow smirked, kicking the dead body so that it rolled over. The hard brown carpet floor was drenched with blood similar to the surrounding desks. If he isn't here, then it'll be Ryuin's job anyways. I won't let this get in my way of harming Rika; Trina clenched her teeth. She clicked open her cell phone and dialed in Ryuin's number.

"Ryuin, you are in charge of the mission of Mr. Uji. I'm taking the boss' other mission."

"But-" Ryuin started.

"No buts," Trina said firmly, "I need to kill Rika Nonaka by tomorrow somehow. The boss will kill me if I ain't." That's not the only reason, flashing back to Henry's so sudden breakup. She knew Henry loved Rika, and tomorrow was the perfect time for her retaliation that will get Henry back to his sense. She then spoke, " I only tried to fill in for you since you complained of your so-called headache as you informed tonight. And since you're Boss' little pet, I guess I will have to listen. Hope you get well." Ryuin was always the boss' pet since he became an assassin, but she's not going let his little complaints get between her and her love. She clicked off the phone, and triggered the gun at a twitching, but standing associate. Blood splattered everywhere, and he slowly dropped to the floor.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Two-dozen security guards came with long rifles. "YOU'RE SURROUNDED! DROP YOUR WEAPON DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Trina leered malevolently at the pathetic guards. Reaching into her leather pocket, she gripped a small, but powerful get-a-way weapon.

"So, going to capture me boys," Trina laughed rudely, slowly lowering her hands to dig up a smoke bomb, "well, here's something for ya." She grinned deviously as she pounced the bomb down onto the floor. Smoke exploded everywhere, as Trina hooked a cable to the window and leapt out of the four-story floor.

Shadow jumped onto her black motorbike and zoomed out of the area, only leaving a puff of hazy smoke behind her.

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

"What am I going to do?" Ryuin said desperately in his dark apartment, "why tomorrow?" He thought to himself. What little unique thing is going to happen tomorrow anyways? Searching deeply in his thoughts, sudden memories were aroused..

It was the dance.

Or why else?

I really got to rush Mr. Uji's murder because I ain't going to give up my best friend and childhood crush that soon, Ryuin thought.

I better.

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

Ryo didn't feel like touching his food at all. He had gone through a daze of the blurry happenings of yesterday. He had lost his appetite…Rika was out of reach…

The phone rang several times then a familiar voice ran through his head from the message machine, "Hi, Ryo. This is Celia. I know you're hiding in there so pick up the phone!"

___***___***___***___***___***___***___

THE CRAPPIEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE. I have to admit that. Hopefully, chapter 8 will be better than this.

Please review. 

LOTUS-CHAN


	8. It's time to carry on...

Hi!

Finally, after a very short writer's block, this' what I came up with…

The more I watch the Tamers episodes, the more I like Henry's personalities [But I'm not love-crazy]…and the more I start getting obsessed with Henrika, or Leeki, or Leeruki…or whatever you call it. *_*

I've downloaded stuff like 3 primary colors and Mirai…I'm looking for the image song of Ruki Makino [Rika]- Moon Fighter…so if you guys do have the download of this song…please feel free to email me * whitelotus24@hotmail.com * Arigato

Here is chapter 8…

*********

Pieces of a Puzzle 

_Chapter 8-It's Time To Carry On_

_"I know you're hiding in there so pick up the phone!"_

"Why are you calling me?!" Ryo growled into the phone's mouthpiece, "Stop bugging me, you love sick girl. STOP BUGGING ME!" He screamed hysterically, "I'm the biggest jerk that ever was born…I should be alone. _THE GIRL I LOVE IS GONE AND YOU'RE HERE YAPPING AWAY, AND DEMANDING ME TO PICK UP THE PHONE? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF THE GUY YOU LOVED DUMPED YOU OR DID'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU SAW THEM KISSING SOMEONE ELSE!"_

"What did you say to me," she hissed, "DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU'RE FALLING INTO A COMPLETE HEARTBREAK. LIFE ISN'T ABOUT A SIMPLE CRUSH. IT'S TIME THAT YOU REALIZE YOU NEED TO CARRY ON, RYO AKIYAMA. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE. YOU ARE SO BLIND!" Celia's voice screamed harshly. "YOU'VE LOST YOUR SENSES. YOU'RE NOT EVEN CARING ABOUT YOUR PHYSIC GRADES…THE PROF. EVEN TOLD ME THAT YOUR MARKS ARE DROPPING…ALL BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN HEART-BROKEN. HOW WOULD YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE IF YOU KEEP ON CONTINUING THIS?"

"IT'S NOT A SILLY CRUSH! I'VE LOVED HER!" Ryo yelled back defiantly into the phone.

"YOU ARE SO BLINDED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Celia screamed back, "YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!"

"Why do you care for me?" Ryo whispered, "WHY?" Tears overwhelmed his eyes once more. He dug his nails into the pillow he was lying on. The other hand clutched the phone, shaking uncontrollably.

"Because," it was an inaudible murmur, "I- she stuttered, her voice wavering, "I-I- I- L-love-y-y-you. I love you," she spoke, nearly silent. Ryo grasped the pillow with one hand harder. WHAT WAS SHE SAYING? SHE LOVES ME? HECK…GOD? WHAT IN THE WORLD…Do I have feelings for her too? No, no, and no, Ryo thought stubbornly.

"Um-Ryo?" 

"Yeah, ah…that was kind of a surprise," he said slowly, "I'm not sure of my feelings for you…Here, before I decide my true feelings, please give me time. Love isn't something you decide over the phone. I'm not completely over Rika yet…thought. Here, I'll invite you to this dance tomorrow…but I don't think you should go out with an insecure guy like me." He drew in his breath. He never truly thought about his relationship with Celia. He liked her as a friend, not a girlfriend. But something told him that he should go with her. Celia was always there when he was feeling overwhelmed with pressure or sorrow. I shouldn't be doing this to her, Ryo thought.

"Okay," She said slowly.

"Great," Ryo tried to sound enthusiastic, "tomorrow at 7:00 Pm."

"Gotcha."

*********

[Next day, 7:00 AM]

"It's the Sakura Festival," Rika dug out her kimono that her mother specially informed of her to carry with her. It was delicately custom designed by a kimono specialist back in Osaka, who was her mother's close friend. Rika pressed her fingers and edged the beautiful design of gold Sakura flowers on a scarlet kimono. She smoothed out the silk clothing then started putting the kimono on. She slipped on the sash of the kimono and wrapped it around her waist tightly.

She slipped her feet into two tradition shoes, and got out of her room to find Henry already there…dressed in one of those kimonos for men, with fried bread in his hand. Rika sauntered over to him, smiling and pleased at the fact that the guy of her dreams loved her. Henry pulled her over by her hand, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then, she placed a finger over his lips, and murmured, "Hey, Hen, shouldn't you be telling Trina what's going on?"

"Yeah," he said calmly, rubbing his chin, "but first of all, I'm not a bird or something that grows on a farm," he smirked then returned to a serious expression, "Lately in class, she's been staring at me for every minute. I'll try to find Trina at the festival today. I mean, classes are cancelled, and everyone's going. And. It's time for Trina to move on." 

"I know."

**********

Trina paced around in the dark dormitory room, now half empty because Rika was gone. The new replacement was Koari, a blondie who spent most of her time at her boyfriend's apartment anyways. I knew she moved in with Henry; he must have invited her, Trina studied the note with a neat handwriting on her desk. It angered her so much that she could just blow up any second. How much she wanted to shred Nonaka girl's little heart. Only one girl can have Henry, and only one guy would she love. Henry was for Trina. Trina was for Henry, as she had thought. Henry who opened her soul will be back at her side. Forever. She raised the note to her face. She read it again,

_To Trina Yikono,_

_Sorry, but I've decided to move to 114 Kikora Lane. I had left the administration office this notice. Here's the bill and everything that I owe you. Bye._

_Rika N._

114 Kikora Lane was where Henry lived. Trina paused, her eyes furrowed and buried with anger and hate towards an auburn haired girl with the lilac eyes. What a slut. She comes to her university to hit on her boyfriend, her love. Now I'm the one who's suffering the cost. Why am I paying the price for letting her steal _my_ boyfriend? She's the one that deserves such payments. And she will. Trina thought to herself as she walked around the room, preparing for her plan of retaliation. Picking up her silver-colored cell phone, she quickly dialed Ryuin's number, and waited for the exact sound of someone picking up the phone.

"Ryuin." She said.

_It will happen tonight…_

**********

"The perfect day to go shopping!" Jeri smiled while Takato groaned with dismay at his girlfriend. Jeri swung her hand in the air, and grinned with joy, looking at the rather skeptical Rika, who was holding hands with the sweat-dropping Henry. Rika smiled warmly, something that would rarely appear on her face, and followed Jeri who was practically running insanely into the shops. Takato and Henry sweat-dropped even more, with exaggerated looks on their faces. 

Rika was walking absentmindedly with a small cosmetic bag, which Jeri had forced her to buy. It was loaded with eye shadows, eye liners, and etc., stuff that Rika hardly ever wore anymore. The mall and the nearby park was loaded with vendors, from all over Tokyo, gold fishes to scoop, and free charm, and fortune telling. All merchandise were discounted as Jeri dragged Rika into buying a special outfit for tonight. It was a black tank top with fringy strings falling from the midsection, and sprinkled with glitter. The bottom was a simple black miniskirt. Since Jeri talked Rika into this, Rika picked up a pale blue tank dress that came with a white, jean jacket. Rika and Henry managed to scoop up 5 goldfishes while Takato foolishly caught none. They ate their lunch by an expensive Japanese restaurant in the mall with sushi…and such.

That late afternoon, Henry and Takato carried the girls to the sunset of Tokyo Harbour. Rika thought to herself that it was so pretty that the glowing sun beamed against the entwining purples, pinks, and blues swirled in the near-evening sky. She leaned into her palm, and stared into the endless sky of pure beauty. Henry gently placed a guiding hand onto her shoulder, and Rika looked into him and grinned. He sat down beside her, and looped his arm around her shoulder. Her lavender eyes were glinted with the gold of the sun, setting against her flawless skin, and her ginger hair.

"Did you find her?" Rika asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. It was great to find the person perfect for you, she thought silently.

"No," he stated simply, looking at her with his gray tinted eyes.

"I feel-feel so sorry for her," she forced herself to say, even though she wasn't pleased that Henry was with Trina first, before her.

"I know."

"You know what, Henry," she gazed into the romantic sunlight, which she usually wouldn't even be thinking of…thinking of the word 'romantic'.

"Ya."

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Thanks for loving me." Henry smiled and pulled her into a kiss while Jeri and Takato kept their arms around each other, beamed with satisfaction. The four all looked into the sunset, knowing that their love was set.

*********

[6:30 pm]

Rika wore her outfit that Jeri had chosen. For some reason, the outfit had brought the wilder side of her personality, instead of her usual coldness and sadness. She settled her feet into a pair of sandals with funky straps, and two pair of gold hoops were swinging from her ears. Although she despised the makeup, this was a special occasion, and she guessed Henry wouldn't want his date to look too plain. She just gently brushed her mini makeup brush into the pale silver-bluish and applied to her eyes. She was looking through her belongings for her brush, but she found something glowing, blue and white under all her clothes. She gripped it and pulled out the smooth surface of the object. It was her blue D-Arc.

"It's here…I didn't know that. Mother must of packed it," she murmured softly, gazing strongly at the treasured item from years ago. Suddenly, she wondered how Renamon was doing in the Digital World.

She stuck her D-Arc in her mini purse, and straightened her hair. She walked out of her room to find Henry already there. Jeri and Takato were waiting alongside. Jeri looked stunningly pretty…her brown hair curled at the end, with her pale blue tank top and jean jacket against her slim body, and tall white boots…she looked like she was mesmerizing the dazed Takato. Rika walked towards Henry and gave a nervous and weak smile. Henry just beamed.

*********

Ryo knocked on a particular pale brown/beige door with the number 67 posted on it. He waited until the door suddenly swung open to reveal a girl whose pale blue hair was combed straight with pale blue streaks, and dressed in a black leather dress, and black platforms.   
Ryo was shocked at the beauty of Celia Kwasuka; it was greater than expected. She smiled weakly,

"Shall we go?" She linked her arm into his. 

……….*……….*……….*……….*………..

Sorry if this chapter sucks…chapter 9 will be way more exciting than this dull chapter…

I started a new Henrika- Mere Ice- and has a weird summary that I can't really explain…check it out! * winks *

REVIEW PLEASE! BUT NO FLAMES!!!

C YA

Lotus-chan


	9. One Miracle, One Nightmare

Hi!

I am SOOOOOOO sorry that chapter 9 is running THIS late. I was over-piled by homework, and you get the idea, right?

Henry: How can you stop right at the part where it's the most Henrika-est! HOW COULD YOU!

Ryo: Shut up Henry! Who wants to here Henrika anyways? Ryuki is WAY better!

Lotus-chan: Oh shut up both of you! Well anyways, GOMEN! **But runs to Henry and gives him a hug anyways**

DISCLAIMER- I will NEVER own Digimon.

Pieces of a Puzzle- By Sakura Petals 

Chapter Nine- One Miracle, One Nightmare

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 "Shall we go?" Celia smiled as she linked arms with the stunned Ryo.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Wow, look at this place," Rika giggled a bit girlishly, which was quite unusual for her, as she approached "Luster", a dance club with flashy lights and a cool bar in the hands of her new boyfriend. Of course, she was talking about Henry. Slightly followed by another couple, Takato and Jeri, who were in a deep kiss, Henry smiled at Rika and embraced her, right in front of crowding University students, but their act was not as obvious as Takato and Jeri who were practically making out. Henry leaned his chin against Rika's neck and murmured softly in her ear, "I can't believe you're mine…" Henry sighed, thinking. Finally, after all these years they've known each other, they started one, solid relationship. Rika was his dream girl. _All I need is you…_Henry still remembered those exact words.

Rika found a smile on her face and wrapped her arms against his back. I can't believe it. He's mine. And only mine. My love…my dream…came true. Smiling towards the stars, Rika felt tears of happiness rolling gently down her cheek. Her heart melted as she embraced him, blinking hardly. He's mine…forever…Rika breathed softly. _Ashiteru. Forever._

"Hey, coming?" Takato elbowed Henry in the back, "You guys are so slow. Quit the mushy moments." Jeri tapped him in the arm, giggling and squealing uncontrollably.

"Gomen, goggle-head-" Rika started to say, her voice full of sarcasm.

"But weren't you guys the ones making out?" Henry rolled his eyes, holding Rika close to him by the shoulders with one arm. Rika looked at him and smiled.

"Oh who cares?" Jeri said, "Come on!" The four entered the dance club, arms around each other, unaware that danger lies right behind them.

Shadow, who was driving in a black convertible, pulled her sunglasses down to hind her eyes, got out of her car with a smirk on her face, "Laugh all you want. You will be mine, Henry Wong, and you will pay, Rika Nonaka." With one evil laugh, Shadow entered the back door of the dance club.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ryo was walking mindlessly by himself since Celia decided to go order some Sprite for both of them. His mind was clouded; his heart still confused about his own emotions. Every time he suffered emotional or physical pain, Celia was there. He had known her for five years, yet his feelings…ugh…even he didn't know.

[Flashback]

"Miyuki, how could you?" Ryo muttered with disbelief as he heard his girlfriend, now ex-, saying the last words of their relationship under the shade of a tree. He stared with slim girl with violet hair, and golden eyes.  The words were the last words from an angel, biding goodbye to him…eternally…forever…gone. Tears of sorrow, pain, grief, edged the ends of his eyelids, threatening to spill. 

"It's over." Miyuki said firmly, but still unable to control her own tears welling up in her eyes. Ryo could tell she was refusing to meet his gaze, "Truthfully, I don't love you anymore. I'm so sorry. But the one I care about is Daisuke [No, not the big-hearted goggle head from season 2]". She turned away and slowly disappeared from his view.

"Miyuki. Anata…can't! Aishiteru!" He screamed, sorrow pounding every part of his body. His heart, and his soul. He slammed his hand against the trunk of the tree.

[End Flashback]

"But she was there for me," Ryo murmured to himself.

[Flashback]

"It's okay Ryo. I'm sure there's another Juliet for you somewhere. Don't give up hope." Celia said, hugging him with comfort, trying to kill his pain…not hers.

[End Flashback]

"How can I not realize?" Ryo thought to himself, absentmindedly walking into a couple. He stared into a pair of violet eyes and a set of gray eyes. The girl was dressed spectacularly in a black tube top with fringes and light glitter and a black leather miniskirt. She stared at him sadly, her eyes expressing concern. It was the former desired angel. Rika.

"I'm sorry Ryo." She said.

"I know," he said a little coldly. "I can thank you for at least destroying my heart and soul."

"Ryo," she sighed, pausing, "You've been my friend. But you should know that there's more than a million girls that can treat you better than I ever could. I'm not the one for you. I will never be. But you are blinded," Ryo remembered the exact same words he heard coming from Celia before, "Celia is the one for you. She may have been rude to me a little, perhaps a little over possessive, but she's the one. Sometimes you must realize, love doesn't come in first sight. And crushes may not create anything more than chemistry. I appreciate that you care for me. I like you Ryo. But not love. Celia's the one." She walked up to him and hugged him, "She's the one who will be for you every single day. She will love you no matter how much you had loved me. So I give you my luck." Rika said into his ear.

"I thank you for your advice," Ryo said, embracing her back. Rika broke the embrace and walked towards Henry. Ryo could hear him say, "Wow. I never knew I'll live to hear any words of wisdom coming out of you, Rika. Rika punched him in the arm.

He could hear slight footsteps approaching him. The one, he recalled off of Rika.

"So. What's going-" Before Celia could finish, Ryo kissed her right on the lips. It was sweet and breathless, so different than any other kiss he'd shared before. He closed his eyes--unaware that Celia's were wide open.

 "Aishiteru." He said.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

[The lyrics are from Weiss Kreuz. I DON'T own them] [More specific info- these lyrics are from Truth…An Omi song]

The crowd cheered as the famous Linna Okayono walked on stage, dressed in a cool, black top, and white flares. She started to sing, her voice sounding with deep passion as if she was lost completely in her own world.
    
    Rain can take on the lonely effect of a person
    
    Time will forget this feeling
    
    I'm sorry, but today I will die a tragic death
    
    When it's hard to breath, surely I will break

Her voice lingered as Henry and Rika started to dance on the dance floor, arms around each other, their faces few inches away. It was like a warm embrace as Rika pressed her chin against Henry's left shoulder. Henry's arms were encircled against Rika's small waist.

"I love you." Rika breathed against Henry's cheek, lifting her face so that she could face him. 

Henry was quite taken back at first as they slowly lingered on the spot to the sway of the rhythm. The three words had gotten him. The first time she had said it. She had figured that they were meant for each other. This is one of the happiest times of my life, he thought, smiling. They were lovers for life. Forever, he comprehended. Gazing back into her lavender eyes, he kissed her, right in the heat of crowd. It was way deeper than any other kiss they've had.

"Aishiteru."
    
    I wanna hold you, hold you, with open arms
    
    I wanna kiss you, kiss you, lose my way
    
    Baby, maybe I'm a fool
    
    Gonna be crazy, crazy because of this gloomy sadness

"I know."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"I can't believe she's doing this tonight," Ryuin growled with clenched teeth as he drove away from Uji Nichi's office in his black motorbike. His mission was accomplished, but the one he loved was in danger. This is ONE bad nightmare, he thought silently. "I've got to hurry." _To save the one I truly love._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"I'm going to the washroom, Henry." Henry reluctantly let go of Rika's hand as they sat by a small table with a booth.. Rika smiled and rolled her eyes, "You're so over protective. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Any bad guys…I'll just kick their asses. Honestly," she rolled them again.

Henry let go of her hand and rolled his eyes also, "Any bad guys, be sure to scream!" He imitated an authority's voice, taking another sip out of his Coke. Takato, who was sitting at the same table, laughed, "Yeesh, any bad guys, I'll kick their asses," he mimicked Rika's voice. Henry jabbed him in the elbow, "Hey, at least I don't make out with brunettes in public," he taunted, watching Takato and Juri's faces flush crimson.

"Oh shut it!" Takato scowled deeply.

"Hah." Henry smirked, "Gotcha on that one." 

Rika walked into the bathroom when her violet eyes started to widen with fear. Perched on the counter sink was a figure was dressed in black with a small handgun. She took off her sunglasses to reveal clear, amber eyes. She slowly approached the shivering Rika and pressed the weapon against the middle of Rika's forehead. _Oh god I don't wanna die. Not right after I've found my true love, Rika started to panick._

Trina was going to murder her. Rika started to scream. But nothing came out.

________***_________***_________***_________

Ugh! I'm kind of losing interest in this story…I keep on losing my ideas of what to write!!!

Oh well, anyways, please review! I hope I reach 80!! * Crosses fingers *

Thank you for reviewing!

Later,

Lotus-chan


	10. Only Hope

Konnichiwa… 

I might continue this fanfic, I might not…I just need more reviews to make me feel like continuing, basically, I guess. 78 reviews, close enough, ne? Anyways, my chapter 10 of watch you smile, watch you cry. This time, hopefully, 88 reviews///pwetty please? *Suzy talk*

Please check out Mere Ice, or When Stars Don't Shine for more Henrika's. PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW…

[WARNING- this may have some violence…but still PG 13 to be safe ^_^]

~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~

///Watch you smile, Watch you cry/// 

_Chapter 10:  Only Hope_

_Trina was going to murder her. Rika started to scream. But nothing came out._

_Why is she doing this to me? Oh god, this isn't happening. This isn't. Rika wanted to slap herself to make sure her eyes were working. She never knew Trina Yikono was this type of girl. Just a typical ex who was obsessed with Henry couldn't be a coldness murderer, right? She tried to shake her sense, but nothing seemed to reshape the vision in front of her. Trina hated her for stealing her precious Henry…and her life to limit into a mere few seconds. Rika breathed raggedly; she was much too in shock to yell or call for help. She didn't feel like a tough girl anymore, but instead, and soul-less weakling._

_Trina watched her with her piercing eyes that were fiery from animosity. All Rika could do was shut her eyes, and pray that the worst wouldn't come. There's only hope she can depend on._

_Before she can open her eyes again, her mind was blurred into unconscious. However, as Trina carried the slumped figure into her car, Rika's mouth worked automatically to pronounce the last of her words before unconsciousness completely trapped her._

_"Aishiteru Henry."_

~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~

"What's taking her so long?" Henry asked Celia, interrupting her lively conversation with Ryo, who started giggling right away. "She's a girl, right? Girls spend lots of time in the rest room, don't you know that?" Henry sighed a bit worriedly, biting his lip. Rika wasn't like the type of girl that Jeri was talking about. Even today, she was wearing the lightest makeup. She wasn't a girl who usually cared whether if rainwater got into her hair, or if she broke a nail. That's what he liked about her, carefree, dangerous, and tough. She never really cares what people think about her either; it was mostly her courage and determination he admired. 

"Something must be wrong," he said abruptly. Takato looked at him, skeptical, "What makes you think that Henry? Jeri always spends time redoing her makeup. Girls do spend a lot of time reapplying makeup." Takato referred to his girlfriend, who just left to go the washroom.

"But don't you see Rika isn't like Jeri," Henry shot back at him. Takato looked at him strangely, and Henry returned to his panic mode. Where the heck was Rika? He was utterly bored to death, trying his best to ignore Takato's weird don't-you-worry looks, and Celia's and Ryo's endless, "I love you's." Okay, maybe this is a perfect time to say that to your girlfriend, he thought, but how many times did they say it? Twenty? Fifty? One hundred? Thousand? Million? More like a million, he rolled his eyes. He only said it once today, but it was obvious that he and Rika were together. I love you is only saying it. Then you have make sure its true, he contemplated, with a bemused expression as he glanced at Celia and Ryo.

Bored, Henry smiled to himself at the thought of Rika. He had fallen for her for exterior toughness, and her internal softness. It was the world that modeled her to be tough…and attractive. Yet something lagged in his mind. He had the slightest queasiness that something was wrong. Definitely wrong. It was like a sense, eating away his happiness. Something.__

_Something must be wrong._

_It's strange. He could sense it._

Then Jeri ran out; her face full of worry. Henry's heart sank. _It must be about Rika._

"Something's happened to Rika," she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks, holding out a note carefully scripted with some familiar handwriting.

_Dear Henry,_

_You've been playing with my emotions lately, and you shall pay dearly for doing that. I loved you and this is your reply, by breaking up with me? I know you love Rika, and I won't give it up that easily Never play dumb with me.. I won't forget it that easy either. The one you love is at stake, and only you can stop it in one way…by loving me…Rika will only have two choices- life or death. Death will bring you sorrow; Life will bring you happiness, I promise._

Make your choice, for the game of life and death for your girlfriend. Arrive at the old, run down building in the outskirts of the city, at exactly midnight, and bring proof. You won't be able to drop me off like trash like that because I can find your most obvious weaknesses. Rika made you vulnerable of me, haven't you realized?

_I still send you all my love, if only you loved me back,_

_Trina Yikono_

~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~

Rika's eyes fluttered drowsily; her vision nearly completely blanked out. She was awaken by a sharp snap and twinging pain on his arm. Nodding slightly to focus on where she was, realized she was tied to a chair tightly. The string gripped against the arms, reminding her of where she was. She noticed a sharp red mark across her skin. She had been whipped several times, but was unaware of it because of unconsciousness. Sudden tapping aroused her senses as she raised her head to look at the lunatic who had captured her earlier.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded, trying to struggle away from the ropes. Trina brought her handgun out as Rika quite expected. Her memories were so blurred from her capture; her eyebrows furrowed to show her distaste at the fiery glare of her opponent. Her opponent had the weapon. She did not. Her opponent had the advantage on this game of life and death, and she did not. She was trapped. Strained. To the chair. Ropes against her body showed her weakness. Confusion was blinding.

"You haven't realized Nonaka? How brainless can you be? You've stole the guy I truly dedicated my love to…and now I am torn apart into plain hate and vengeance? I DEDICATED MY LIFE TO HIM. YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME. HE WAS LIKE A PART OF SOUL. BUT NOW THAT HALF OF MY SOUL HAS WRITHERED INTO PIECES BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE PAINFULLY AND NONCHALANTLY. AND HERE YOU ARE, TRYING TO PLAY DUMB. YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME. YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME. " Trina hissed with hysteria, her eyes focusing.

"No," Rika whispered, her voice hoarse, "Love isn't something you take." It was actually Henry who had realized that 

[Flashback]

"Even if your mother did truly love her job, she still has love for you," Henry said, as Rika and him perched under the trees of Sakura Fall Park [again?], "Love can never be used up. Love can never be stole. Love is like a cup that will run a like river, going on eternally with no obstacles."

[End Flashback]

Lowering her eyes, she unwilling looked at the unconvinced girl before her, weapon still in hand. Rika braced herself, praying that hope wouldn't leave this soon. Hope was her only answerer. Hope was her only friend for now. Hope was the only one she could depend on. 

Only Hope.

"You never understood what I've gone through," Trina gritted, hands bared in fists. This former roommate couldn't possibly live through what she was going through now. Her parents dead. Her uncle sharing no love. Her boyfriend gone. Her life. With only so-called friends. And she has to believe that this strawberry-headed girl lived all through that? No one understood her, except for Henry. No one, but Henry. Henry who opened her from her dark shell. Henry who possessed the key to her heart. But the key was buried. No one may enter it again. No. Not ever.

"No one ever cared about me when I was young…Why don't you just kill me anyways?" Rika murmured. She tried to coax this girl, whom she hated for taking Henry away from her. But she didn't blame Trina for stealing him. She never knew Trina was going to take things this far. If Trina truly loved Henry, she would never want to interfere with his dreams, not that she was favoring herself anyways. Rika had the urge to tell her of what she told Ryo. _Henry isn't the one for you. I know I sound selfish…I know I might sound full of myself. But I want to get the truth to you. I'm sorry. I truly am. I ask for your forgiveness. Love won't be something you steal from others. _But she knew there was no hope of convincing her. This girl was insane, and stubborn.It was actually Henry who had realized that.

"It's impossible. Impossible. No one ever loved me. No one understood me. No one ever lived through of what I've gone through. I wanted you to realize that Henry isn't someone you can have by your side, forever. He will be mine. HE WILL BE MINE!!!!" She started laughing coldly, yet hysterically. Her voice of insanity. Sending shivers down the people who ever hear it. With one careless aim, she loaded the gun, and it hit something unexpected.

Henry burst into the room, followed by Ryo and Ryuin. Rika, her hands sprawled, blood dripping from the bullet-shot flesh of hers, was looking blank towards the dilapidated ceiling. She was hardly unconscious, but she was breathing slowly. Her mouth wobbled uncontrollably as Henry stared in horror. Her gaze hardened as he glared at his insane ex-girlfriend. He gritted his teeth, knowing that his ex was blinded by hate…confused by anger. Tears of frustration and sadness slowly started overwhelming his eyes…knowing that he can only pray on one thing.

Hope.

_Only Hope._

~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

Please 88 reviews. I may continue if the reviews don't get up to 88. And I might not. Who knows, ne?

Arigato for reviewing ^^

Lotus


	11. Last Star

THANK YOU FOR UR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! I hope you've enjoyed my fanfic so far. I believe there is about 3 more chapters for the sad version. I love sad stories mostly because I despise sappy endings. I'm going to do the sad version first, and if I have time, I'll write a happy version. If you want updates, please check out my website, and join the mailing list ^_^ [it's kinda small to see…but click on the enter sign under the large enter image, go to the read section,,,and there's a really small link under all the fanfics ^_^]

DISCLAIMER- you get the idea, right?

I replaced the old, crappy chapter with this on which has stuff added onto it…so enjoy!!! Please REVIEW!! I've changed my user name just so that you know…^_^

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

Watch you smile, watch you cry 

Chapter Eleven- Last Star

_He knew he could only pray for one thing._

_Hope._

_Only Hope._

_Hope was like the last star,_

_In the sky,_

_And you ponder, and pray,_

_Will your wish come true?_

Henry rushed to Rika's side, frantically crying out. It took them so hard to find each other's arms again, and all of it may be prayed on the last star. Tears poured steadily out of Henry's eyes, and Ryuin and Ryo both rushed to Rika's side, each looking at the angel with broken wings and cannot fly. Henry stood up, fire in his eyes, and glared at his insane ex-girlfriend. His fists were clutched so tightly that his nails dug into his palm. Trina didn't seem to show any remorse at all, but simply blankness in her eyes.

"Why do you do this?" Henry dragged every word of his speech; he too blinded by anger.

"Don't blame me," Trina said in a small voice, looking at him pleadingly. Trina gripped onto herself. Don't feel sorry for that girl. She deserved it. She stole your boyfriend. She stole her confidence. Rika took every you had, a voice in her mind spoke to her. She only left you with hate…_and nothing _else. She shot back straight at Henry, snarling, "She deserved it," she hissed, angrily. "She stole you. I loved you for so many years, and now you just run off with her like that. You should blame yourself that this happened. You were playing around with my feelings, thinking I could be this…this STUPID? I can't believe that all these years, you just drop it like that. She walked forward, eyes focusing onto Henry's fiery gray ones. "Why?" Trina hissed. "Why?"

_"Because you treated me like an item. You thought you could depend on me for the rest of the relationship. You were so possessive that your love was more like hate," _Henry retorted, _"You were like a dog trainer putting a leash on his little Dalmatian. You never loved me. You were over-possessed with animosity that love couldn't get into you anymore. You…you can never say you loved me!!! Being in hell was even better than being with you!!" _Henry clinched his fists, and clutched his eyelids down, amazed at his own anger. Fire was burning in his eyes, and he didn't want anything else but to kill his ex- and save his _tenshi_. 

Trina tried to swallow this in. Anger burned deeply into her heart, like daggers of ice shards. She gulped, and swallowed her breath…her almond eyes were glittering practically dangerously…sorrowfully…and confusedly. She had _loved _this guy…Henry Wong…first he throws her away like trash…and now he wants to not know anything about her at all. Like a deleted email message? This was too much, she thought bitterly, the message got her like acid. Cinders sparked up in her eyes as tears slowly squeezed out of them. She threw her arm forward and aimed her gun at Henry. Part of her whispered, _Don't. You love him. You love him. _But she shook the thought away, _I HATE HIM!! He's trash. Just trash._

"Go on," Henry turned pale, his lips nearly white, "Kill me. Just don't kill Rika." Ryuin looked over from his beloved childhood friend and love, and stared appalled at what was happening between the Trina and Henry. 

Trina practically sneered, _What? What? No matter how you suffer Wong, Rika will always pay!!!"_ But she didn't. One side of her heart felt sympathy while the other felt complete hatred.

_"Don't," _Rika whispered, loud enough for Ryuin to hear, "I love you, Henr….y….y…." Ryuin turned white. She loves Henry, he thought. Why doesn't my life ever turn right? Is my life really sentenced to the world of silence? He leaned close to her and whispered, _"Don't die, Rika. Hori's here. I was found and trained as an assassin as Trina. I never knew she was there to kill you. I never knew Trina and I were really sent on a mission to kill you until few days ago…when you sprung up and refreshed my memory of who I truly am. By then, I didn't care about the mission. I've tried to drop it."_

Rika's eyes turned wide as she edged her pale fingers against his head, "Hori, I don't care if you were nearly sent to kill me. I missed you. I'm so glad…t…to….s…ee….y..ou." Her eyes slowly shut down, and a blue light exploded from her purse. Ryuin [I'm not going to use the name Hori] nearly burst into tears, was wide with shock, but he instructed Ryo quickly, who owned the cell phone. "Hurry up…CALL THE POLICE!! THE HOSPITAL!!!" Ryo grinned. He was completely confused about the blue light, Ryo's grin, but he was sure it wasn't something good or was it? Why was Ryo grinning? Ryuin quickly turned his eyes back to the raging ex-couples who were oblivious of the blue light from each other, the blue light, and decided on one thing. _I will help Rika, no matter whether she loves me or not…and save her from being devoured by the blue light…or alien thing or whatever it is?_

_Trina was about to shoot._

_But no bullet came out._

Another bullet was stuck into Trina's gun. It was not Ryuin's going-to-aim gun…but…_Renamon._

_"Diamond Storm!!" She cried as Trina jumped to dodge. Ryuin's eyes widened. Rika was a Digimon Tamer?_

_And the police came in._

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

"Rika Nonaka has been taken to the hospital with major injuries due to a bullet wound. The assassin who was sent to kill her and also caused this tragedy, 19 year old Trina Yikono, is sentenced to jail for four years. Her boss is convicted charges for black-marketing, black mailing, various killings, and illegal importations. His name is Ken Nonaka. He is sentenced for death penalty. Rika Nonaka remains in a rather unstable condition. This is Yuu Na, reporting live from Japanese News Network, in Tokyo, saying goodnight."

Miya Nonaka gasped from her home in Osaka. "No, not Rika. Why, Ken?"

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

+Six Days Later…+

Ryuin thought to himself …remembering the flashback from 4 days ago. His eyes were still red from crying, and he didn't know why. It shocked him that from being away from Rika for this long, things turned the other way. Rika had opened his life before and now, but is snatched away by her true love, he thought, depressingly. I wish she were mine, but I still want to make her happy, he said to himself as he dug his hands into his pockets.

[Flashback] [Not Ryuin's view, although he saw the whole thing]

"Rika. Please wake up. I love you. I need you." Henry cried, squeezing her hand tightly, tears pouring like a river in his eyes. This was probably the millionth time he said it, but she still remained motionless. Rika didn't wake up for four days, and Henry was getting desperate to have her back in his arms. He felt sorry that Trina was sentenced into jail for so long, but he wouldn't allow anyone else to hurt Ri. Rika would be the love of his life…and the only…no matter what anyone else does to him. He frowned quite a bit, from what he heard from Trina when she went to jail.

"The person who sent me through all this, wasn't just my heart, my jealous…IT WAS RIKA's FLESH AND BLOOD FATHER!!!"

Why? He paused to think. How can such a father be so cruel? He didn't succeed at least, he thought lightly, then turned his glance back towards the violet-eyed sleeping figure. _No one can manipulate my heart away from Rika, not even a highly trained assassin._ He squeezed his hand around Rika even tighter. A quick smile lighted his face as he realized that Rika was breathing quite blatantly for the first time ever since she got shot by his ex-.

"He…enry…" Rika whispered, nearly inaudibly, her eyelids fluttering. "I'm….s…s…so….gl…glad…y…your…

"I know, Ri, I'm here. I'll always be there for you. So is Renamon." Henry hushed her, smiled a heart-warming smile, and leaned forward to give Rika a long, passionate kiss. The two entwined hands until the pale sunshine that shone through the large hospital window.

"Renamon?" Rika's eyes widened to their full extent.

"She saved you from Trina."

"Where…where is sh…she?" Rika asked worridly.

"She lost connection since the passage between Earth and the Digital World isn't so clear anymore." Henry smiled, as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. He trailed a finger across her smooth, soft cheek.

"I love you," Rika murmured, "Arigato. I've been through so much…and you're still there. I'm so happy. I have you…and Hori." Rika thought from her faded memory. Hori, her friend…the friend she had missed for so long. She reminisced the times she and Hori spun around the twirly thing in the park…the dreadful day during the Sakura Festival. All these memories blurred in her mind.

"Who's Hori?" Henry said, surprised.

"My childhood friend who was thought to have died years ago. But he didn't. He's Ryuin. He was an assassin as Trina, but he dropped it because of me. I'm so glad," Rika whispered, raising her fingers weakly to touch his cheek, leaving an invisible along his jawbone.

"I know, my love." Henry said, snatching her hand into his, entwining their fingers. They smiled with warmth, success, and love, not knowing that jealousy and sadness of another person was lurking right around the corner. 

[End Flashback]

Ryuin was walking through the halls to the hospital, looking for Rika's room. He paused by Room 324. He wanted Rika so badly after so long, but she was Henry's. He really wanted to kiss Rika, but she was Henry's. At first he really wanted her to be happy and be with Henry, but now he was confused. He opened the door. No one was there, and Rika was asleep. He crept into the hospital room. There was Rika, as fair as a moonlight maiden…eyebrows arched like the goddess of the sea. Peace had crept to her expression; her chest gently rising as she breathed. She was in a peaceful stage; she was smiling at her dream…Of Henry. Ryuin frowned at the thought; _it makes her happy,_ Ryuin clutched his fist tighter to resist crying_. I want to be the one to make her happy, he thought, biting his lip._

_"Rika. I know you are going to hate me for this. But I love you," _Ryuin said, leaning gently over her, the light smell of lavender tempted him.

He kissed her.

Rika, who thought it was Henry kissing her, from her blurry vision, kissed back. She doubted that this kiss was actually from Henry [Henry and Ryuin both have gray eyes…and besides she just woke up from her deep sleep!]

Henry saw the whole thing from outside the door. He felt his touch in the world slip far, far behind him, way out of his reach. He felt that the world was like glass spinning around him, making him dizzy. He wanted to cry out, Rika come back, I need you, I love you. But he didn't. He was to confused of the happenings.

I'm falling.

_Catch me._

_Catch me if you can._

Henry slid all the way against the wall; his head was buried in his hands. Tears dropped into his two open palms, soon shaping into a mini-puddle. He was lost. Forever. That last star he prayed days before couldn't be depended on now. It was gone. Like Rika. He felt hopeless.

_The last star did not glitter tonight._

_How was that?? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW!! 105 reviews, this time I hope. Poor Henry…_

I've changed my username from sakura petals to Dark Sakura. REVIEW~~~

Later

Lotus-chan


	12. Fixing the Pieces, Shattering Again

Hi y'all!!

What was that? ** sweatdrop * Anyways, this story's ending kind of soon for the sad version. I know, poor Henry. They only had a really short relationship! I've decided to update weekly until summer since homework is starting to pile up again. I'm a surprisingly good student * hides report cards that have 43% on them *. So anyways, yeah…PLEASE REVIEW!!  Please sign in when you review so that I can click on your username and review your stories too. Oh, and I have to say that Kim Hayes, From Tokyo to England is sooo good, way better than this fanfic. So is LB's For All Time= New Beginnings. Arigato!

If you don't review, I won't force you * whistles innocently, and hides a sharp object behind her *. 

********

Watch you smile, Watch you cry

Chapter Twelve= Fixing the Pieces, Shattering Again 

"I'm so glad you're here, Mother," Rika said, weakly hugging Miya Nonaka, who had tears streaming down her eyes. Miya wiped her tears away, and opened up several shopping bags, "I've got you a new wedding dress," she said, revealing a white silk dress with satin bow at the back. The dress was slim, and the neckline was cut at the shoulder, drooping or sagging on the shoulders. The neckline was decorated with pearls and fake white sapphires. It had a long sash at the back. 

"Um-no ones getting married…" Rika sweat dropped, folding her arms as she lifted herself to face her mother in the eye, flushing brightly. She pondered why her Mother had bought it for her, after all, Mother hadn't met Henry yet…and their relationship hadn't lasted long enough to allow them to get married or anything…she and Henry weren't that close _yet_, so where would her mom possibly get that idea? She blushed at her thoughts, turned to face her mother.

"Nonsense," her mother frowned, pursing her scarlet lips, "I heard from the news as they interviewed a navy haired boy which they declared Rika Nonaka's boyfriend." Rika sighed with dismay at her mom's quick assumptions as she remembered something from what she had heard from the newspaper she read. A quick frown appeared on her expression as she gently closed her eyes to ponder.

"Ken Nonaka has been sentenced to death penalty for attempting to murder his nineteen years old daughter, Rika Nonaka."

"Is it true?" Rika whispered, tearing her eyes off the old newspaper laid aside from her hospital bed. "That my own father wanted me to die?" She paused, gazing at her mother, whose silent tears started to fall. "I never did know my father. I want to know the truth, and why you two broke up." Rika added softly, nearly inaudibly. She was tightening her grasp on to her bed rail, the cool metal soothing her pain. "I want to know why." She repeated her question's purpose serenely. 

"It all happened like this…" Her mother closed her eyes, and began to weave back to a scene: a scene of her life. Her mother's eyes were lowered with shame; her hand was covering her eyes so no one could see the shimmering tears dripping down this near forty years old [okay, her mother had Rika when she was quite young] woman's face. Her breathing was raspy and shallow as she slowly started to speak.

"I was a model, at my success. It was a childhood dream to be photographed in a national magazine so that people would admire me. I was young then, perhaps wild, had many friends because of my popularity, and a dream that cannot shatter. Then, after a year being a model, I've met a new photographer who was very interested in models. I…I feel in love with Ken Nonaka. We started dating…and oh, it was simply wonderful. We got married, and had you. But one day, after few months you were born, I secretly caught him sleeping with another woman, also my best friend. I was so angry. I managed to take over his career and business, forcing him to lose money dramatically. What becomes of him, I didn't know. I didn't know he would take revenge on you…I didn't…" Miya started crying loudly. Rika gave her mother a pitying look.

"Mom, when was my so-called Father's execution date?" Rika asked. Miya looked up, startled, a bit too shocked to speak. Then she finally uttered, May 5th. Rika looked at herself, tears of anger and sadness for her father, hoping that if this was the last thing she ever did, it'll be the right thing. For once in her lifetime.

********

I can't believe she did this too me, Henry said, gulping down some alcohol down his throat, his hair all messed up. Heh, an insane grin appeared across his face, twisting his face. I can't believe that I fell for Rika. She was always that blond dude's. I guess my love wasn't enough to prove anything, he thought; his face full of hysterical insanity. I better go away before I hurt her even more. I'm not the one for Rika. I never was. I never am. And I never will be. I will go away, to where I'm really supposed to be, without Rika in it. And start anew. He stared back to the old photo, of which the Digimon Tamers stood proudly after all the disasters were gone. That was then. This is now. He clutched his eyes closed, hugging the picture of cheeriness and delight to his heart.

********

"I can't believe he left!!" Jeri shrieked, reading the note that Henry left in his room, "What will Rika do when she gets back to the condos?" Jeri was hysterical while the uneasy, trying-to-sooth-his-hysterical-girlfriend Takato. "Rika was just shattered and left in the hospital and now her boyfriend leaves. This will be too much for my best friend. I'm gonna freak!" Takato looked over his girlfriend's shoulder, and took the note out of her hands. He began to read.

"To friends, Ri, anyone,

I just want to know that love maybe just wasn't around me. Maybe I build up faults, and never heal them. My life was simply broken pieces, anyways, and I thought Rika might heal it all. But I was wrong. I guess this is my fate: to be alone. I just wanted to tell you, I left you because I need to search the world, and begin my life with another fresh start, and hope my faults won't haunt me again. This is time where I recognize where I go wrong, and start blaming myself. 

I thought I was in a perfect world, with perfect parents, perfect friends, perfect everything. I guess I was wrong. I was never perfect, or was my dream a fault from the start? I guess I never realized my life was a fault…because all my thoughts…were…wrong. I love you, Rika, and I guess you are the one who made me realized my faults. But when I saw you, Ri, being kissed by Ryuin 3 days again, and your reaction, I've realized falling for you, Ri, was a fault. My life will be faulty, if this is how fate is going to put me through this world. I will fight fate as you said when you [Rika] were fighting against the chaos. I always thought you [Rika] were the one for me, but I guess I was just wrong. You [Rika] probably only thought of me as a friend. I guess that my life will be less painful without my faults, and this is why I choose to move on as my choice. I pray for you the best of luck, and Ri, of you and Ryuin.

On the last word,

Goodbye.

Love, Peace, Starting Anew,

                                   Henry Wong

PS. Love 4ever to you, Ri. Even if I'm not the right one for you.

"He left," Takato said after a long pause, "for no reason." He said faintly, looking at his girlfriend. They were friends of this disastrous, yet still sharing a love bond couple. They hope that this disaster doesn't get worse, and they hope that the love between them will heal again, someday.

********

Rika was let go on April 21st. Her arm was still bandaged; however, she was glad she could go on normal, with all her friends around. Hori, and Henry, both at her side. She was loved, from her mother, and boyfriend. She felt light hearted, but she knew she still felt guilt, sorrow, and slight anger for her father: a person who wanted to ruin the life that was already ruined from him leaving. She spotted Jeri coming, clad in khaki pants and a blue top. Rika smiled at her best friend. Jeri's expression seemed nervous and unnatural, but she had  tried her best to hide it. Obviously, Rika didn't notice her expression…yet.

"I can't believe it was my father who was behind all this," Rika told Jeri as they hugged in the hospital lounge. Jeri was shrinking from Rika's embrace, hoping that the truth wouldn't kill. She loves Henry. I don't want to be the one who breaks that special bond. But this is the truth. People always live with the truth. Will Rika be one of those people? Jeri fidgeted, trying to get her face straight, "I feel sorry for him, yet I don't. He left me. And tried to kill me." Jeri heard Rika say as they broke apart. Jeri was sure her face was pale, and she felt she had lost her tongue. Rika stared at her blankly, yet confused, "Anything wrong, Jeri?" Rika questioned, concerned.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Jeri wasn't even sure of what she said. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but Rika was going to have to find out very soon. After all, Rika would get suspicious if her boyfriend had disappeared. Jeri had tried to lie, but obviously Rika could see through her falsehood. She frowned. Jeri gave a nervous grin. Oh god, here goes nothing. I'm going to just have to spill it out. I don't want to be the one to this. They've only been lovers for like few weeks! Oh god, why me? This is my best friend! I don't want to be the one who ruins her life with Truth. Rika has already suffered so much, so this is going to kill her. She only loves Henry; I can tell. Jeri knew by the loving look Rika and Henry were sharing about four days ago. They're so in love, so why now? Jeri was about to break down and cry, until Rika interrupted her.

"You're not very good at lying, Jeri." Rika said, raising an eyebrow, "Out with it. Is it about me? Henry? Takato? You?" Rika went wild looking for the answers. Jeri bit her tongue, hoping that her friend could live through this. She squeezed her eyes closed, not wanting to see Rika's expression.

"Yes. It's about you. It's about Henry. He left."

Rika fell on her knees in slow motion; tears sliding down her cheek. This is her. This was her life. She was pieces. She was fixing them. But they shatter. All over again.

**************

Once again, very short. Please review^_^ Today's my B-Day, so please? 

Arigato!

Later,

Lotus-chan


	13. Falling Apart

Hello again! This story is ending very soon * cries *, but that will also mean that my other stories will be worked on even more, especially, *heh* MeRe IcE. *smiles* Okay, I have to admit it Henry was a bit out of character by running away…but I mean he loved Rika [well at least in this fanfic]…and he didn't really want to see her and Ryuin together [I kind of like Ryuin's character…all confused about what he truly feels…but I'm not saying you guys have to like him…]. For Henry, well he went to Oxford…so um…

Disclaimer= so um…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Watch you smile, watch you cry

Chapter 13= Falling Apart

Four Years Later…

To Trina,

I guess this is all I can say. If you wanted me dead, I might as well surrender. I've realized—I was always a strong girl—but truly, I was always falling apart. I always thought Fate could be fought, but I guess I was mistaken. My mother was always a fashion model, and my father left us with no financial support, no nothing, until I've realized the truth. My father was Ken. Your boss. He wanted retaliation on my Mother, who stole his job. In reality, he was the one who cheated on her. Before I knew where my father was, I learned to hate. I turned my heart into ice, so that no one—not one person in this entire world—will be able to touch it. When Renamon, my digimon, came into my world, she brought me into new light. She opened me into a new world—a world where I can enjoy its warmth. 

However, I still trained her hard, under intense tough love? I don't know. She had made me enter a world of darkness, fear, pride, power, love, and Fate. I was still alone, but with one friend. When I joined the other Tamers, well first, Takato the gogglehead, I was cold and icy towards them. It took quite a while until I began to speak, or even smile at them. Takato had a friend, who was one of the original Tamers. He was Henry.

Finally, I started to laugh with them, and even enjoy their company. Henry and I constantly hung out. We practiced martial arts together, got ice cream and so much more. I fell in love with him, for nearly being the only human that cared for me. That was until one day. My mother had to move to Osaka for her job. I had to say goodbye. On the day when I was leaving, I checked the park of which me and Henry had played with so many times, and caught him kissing you.

I was betrayed. Hurt.

I've learned to hate him. My Grandma died, and my mother started to show that she loved me. I've made new friends—Yuki and Hikari. I thought I was healing. But instead, a void ate away my happiness like acid. Sometimes, in class, I would break down and cry. I hated myself for being so weak. I started to try to forget him. But his memory—his ghost—kept on entering my life.

I was straight A or even A+ student. I got a scholarship to Toudai, and met you and my friends…and the one I missed so much, but hated even more. Henry. I was still angry at him for kissing you. I confronted him with the truth. I didn't know he broken up with you and you were shaking with jealousy. I don't blame you. Love has its ways.

Until now, I thought he was the one for me because Ryuin kissed me when I was vulnerable in the hospital four years ago. I didn't know it was Ryuin. I didn't know what I did wrong until Ryuin told me two weeks later. I couldn't blame him. It was love that blinded him; controlled him. I couldn't prevent it.

 But Henry left. To a distant place. I don't even know where he is. But I know one thing: lovers don't separate. He did. We weren't meant to be. But I yearn to see him just once more. My life seems pointless.

But if Fate is going to put it that way, I won't fight it. Fate was always winning. I was always fighting a losing battle. I was supposed to be alone. Now that everyone's taken me out of my shell, I can't go back. I just can't go on. So I wanted to tell you, I'm just as unfortunate as you. But if you bump into Henry one more time after you are allowed to free once more, tell him…that I've forgotten him already. You could be the right girl for him. Don't try to contact me anymore…I'll be gone…I told you I wasn't strong. I was always weak. I know you love him, and right now, he wants someone who truly shares admiration and affection for him. And I believe, you are the one…

Sincerely,

Rika Nonaka

There was no return address. Trina had tears in her eyes, crying hard. She didn't know that Rika had suffered this much, after all, all she thought was about her, her and her. And you spent so much time moaning with envy, she told herself mockingly. Why did Henry leave, she thought suddenly, looking up, he was the one for her, and she was the one for him. Perhaps, I was simply jealous because they were meant for each other. Henry was right; Trina had realized that from all the time they've imprisoned her. I was shaking with too much covetousness that my heart—a heart full of ice—could thaw, even with love. Rika's like me, she thought, comprehension reaching to her. She was weak, like me. And now, without Henry, she's dying inside. She can't live without him…and I, I'm living with no more feelings for my ex-boyfriend. 

Trina walked across the busy streets of Tokyo, looking for one sign of Henry, or Rika, or even Ryuin. She wanted to reach out to Rika. A lonely girl, born without love, spent few weeks opening up like the sun's rays. And now, because of the sudden leave of Henry, dark clouds crowd around her again. She is solitary. Weak. And Alone. Trina felt straight urges of sympathy for Rika; Rika was in an even worse position than her. Trina did lose her parents…everyone, but they loved her and admired for who she was; she had contemplated this while spending forlorn times in jail. Rika had loved someone, but ignored by people who should love her. But that someone left. Henry. Trina was attacked by Guilt.

I don't need Henry anymore. My emotions run free, Trina thought. I don't hate anymore either; I'm different. I've realized, that hate won't be in my life anymore. I want to say to sorry to all those people that I've hurt.

Today was four years after all her mistakes. She was a new woman, with a new life. She wanted to smile, or even laugh at the world, and wish everyone to forgive all the faults she had caused. But for once, she wanted to help someone, to help someone in need, in despair. And that someone, was Rika Nonaka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rika scoffed at the pair of stupid people nearly making out in front of the mall elevator. Stupid people in stupid lives, she thought, rolling her eyes. When will people learn? Your lover will just leave you when you wanted them most. I was so vulnerable. So weak. I couldn't believe I left all my emotions, my feelings within him; in his heart. I was so stupid, so careless, yet so in love. If he and I were meant to be, he would trust me, believe me, and we would figure out how to solve the problem. But, we weren't. Rika sighed sadly, remembering the dark haired boy she had loved for eleven years. I always felt so strong, she felt so confused. Confusion was her deepest fear. I can't believe that, he left. Now, I'm all alone. Rika was feeling so lost, without any contact of her friends, and wanted to cry in front of everyone. IF THIS IS FATE, she wanted to screech, THEN SO BE ITTTT!!!

Rika had lost all communications with her friends, about two years ago. She knew she was drifting, becoming more distant everyday. Without letting anyone know, not even her best friend and her boyfriend, she left—disappeared. She was afraid to keep in touch in someone. Sometimes, she felt her life was so not worth living, she had attempted suicide. However, she still believed that the boy loved her so much that he left because of her fault and the event of Ryuin kissing her, that she always failed. I've tried so hard to get rid of my life, Rika thought, but every time, those words, those words that he had whispered and murmured me—their ghosts—they keep on coming back. No matter what, Rika still kept her distance, moved to America, and continued her life there. The words of love, and care, she still memorized them in her heart…

All I need is you… 

She still remembered those words. The time she had confronted him and everything…she still remembered. Why does the past keep on haunting me? Why didn't Henry believe in me, and talked to me after four years? I was so wrong about him…or was it just Fate? Whatever it was, did Fate and Henry give up hope on me? She turned slowly around to look at the world. Everyone else was so of life…and here she was, allowing herself to be swallowed up by Love.

A certain dark haired man captured her attention. From what she could see, behind her sunglasses, that he was holding hands with a strawberry haired girl. She looks very much like me, she thought suddenly, a sense of familiarity arousing her senses as she took of her sunglasses with both hands. They were sitting together on a wooden bench, smiling at each other, and holding the same of cup of ice cream. Why does he look so familiar? Why do I sense such familiar appearance? Rika glanced back, trying to figure out who he was. The couple seemed unaware that she was staring straight at them. Hazel eyes…dark hair…he looks so much like Henry…

The ginger haired girl took a spoon of ice cream, and immediately kissed the boy. To Rika, she would've have puked out if she had seen the scene on someone else. But she'd realized, there was something she needed to know right now. They kissed; their mouths working against one another. Rika could obviously see that the melting ice cream was passed through each other's mouths. But she glanced, and gazed, wanting to know what had made her watch that scene. No matter how much she tried to forget it, it kept on replaying over and over in her mind.

"Henry…" The girl drew apart from him had whispered. That shot Rika like a lightning bolt, realization captured her attention. This was who that dark haired man was. Henry. The guy she had loved, and still loved. The guy who promised to be with her no matter what happened. Here he was, kissing another girl. The guy that saved me from committing suicide loves someone else, she told herself with no belief. No one in the world has loved me. They never will. This is Fate; I was destined to be alone; to be hated. Rika could feel her eyes sting, Why? Why do you have to destroy me, and my feelings? She started to stifle tears. She couldn't help crying in front of everyone.

"Rika…" she heard someone whisper, from the bench. Henry stared at her, disbelief regarding his eyes. "Don't blame me for this…" it was barely inaudible, but Rika had heard it. Time ticked in slow motion as Rika turned to face him. She could imagine herself, standing in front of the boy she loved, eyes red and weary. She wanted to scream at him, kill him, and torture him for showing how hurt and betrayed she felt. But she didn't. She stared into those gray eyes, searching. But there was nothing to search. Those eyes showed no more emotion for her. They sparked with fondness for someone else. Rika stared back, no expression betraying her face. She clutched harder on her shopping bags, and slowly loosened her grasp unconsciously. The contents spilled out, and Henry reached over to pick them up. The girl he was kissing stared with confusion.

But Rika stepped back, "Don't." Henry looked at her startled, pleading for her to forgive him. But her eyes bore no love, emotion or expression.

"If this is Fate," she repeated the words from her head earlier, "then so be it." She whispered softly, aware that hundreds of eyes were lying upon her. Those gray eyes, that always showed understanding, were stupid and insensitive. Those were the same gray eyes that looked on her and showed to her that someone cared in this world. Love had its ways, and it decided that Rika deserved none. She stood there, eyes red from crying so hard. She looked away from Henry.

She ran.

She broke loose from the crowd, pushing them apart. She could hear Henry's fainted screams, "Rika, Rika, Rika!" But she didn't turn back. Henry didn't love her anymore. He didn't even care how she felt. Henry meant nothing to her anymore. Nothing meant anything anymore. She started to speed up her pace. She wanted to be alone if that's what Fate chose her to be. Alone. 

She ran across the street, the wind tailing her. Her heart was black…no one…not even Rika…could reach it. She could hear footsteps approaching in the near tempo of hers. She knew it was Henry's, but she did not stop. Henry was nothing. First, he had left and left her with nothing. And now, he came back to prove it. Love made me vulnerable. Weak. She could hear Henry scream, "I love you, Rika!" But she did not trust him. The world had mocked her, and hated her. Now, she could only return hate. Henry's love couldn't mean anything to her anymore. It meant nothing.

She ran.

She could hear faint car screech approach her. She wasn't aware of it. She squeezed her eyes, and prayed that Fate would just let her be alone. Time ticked, once more, in slow motion. She opened her violet orbs and stared at the car, inches away from her. One…Two…Three…she swirled in and out of consciousness. Darkness ruled her day.

Henry still screamed, "RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

In her mind, in her last thoughts, she had thought, I still love you Henry. But you don't love me because of my fate. My fate is to be alone. My fate made my life fall apart…and it did. 

Goodbye. And she fell asleep…forever.

**********************

Maybe last chapter…or maybe a tiny epilogue…oh well, I made Rika sound really weak…but please forgive me for that. I so sorry…Gomen! But she did kinda want to die…because she wasn't loved and everything. Henry was the only reason she wanted to stay alive…because she always thought he loved her…but now…she assumes he likes someone else. [that someone else looks like Rika and that's why Henry likes her.] The car thing was a complete accident…

Anyways, this may be the last of watch you smile, watch you cry…it's kinda sad isn't it…I felt like crying, just writing about it. I kinda don't know why I added the part with Trina in it…but…it'll matter more in the epilogue…if I find time to write it…Oh, and anyways, I just love Focus [Takeru's 02 song…]…I'm obsessed! 130 reviews pleez, or maybe no epilogue! Arigato for reading!

Ja ne!

Lotus


	14. Forever With You

Epilogue of Watch you smile, Watch you cry is now here…Thanks to all those that reviewed…it kept me writing…and encouraged me to go on! So thank you * smiles *. About Henry kissing the other girl…Henry was only trying to heal the own pain in his heart by trying to love someone else like Rika. Why someone else? Because he believed that Rika only tried to hurt him.

So here is the epilogue! Dedicated to all those that reviewed ^_^

I used a little bit of Shakira's song, Whenever Wherever. I don't own it though : P

______________________

Watch you smile, watch you cry 

Epilogue

Seven Years Later…

A navy haired man stared quietly at the gravestone, with a blank expression on his face. Rika had died seven years ago, but the pain…the pain still remained in his heart. But he knew she would never come back never…he couldn't believe that all this…was his fault…

Rika Nonaka. Beloved friend of Takato Matsuki, Jeri Katou…daughter of Miya Nonaka…Loved by Henry Wong…May She Rest In Peace…

He still couldn't believe that he was kissing that girl, Yuna, in the mall. He had always loved Rika because of her character, strength, and her hidden caring for others. He thought she had hurt him. But instead, he had hurt her. He thought Yuna wouldn't hurt him like Rika, but truly, Rika was the one that deserved his heart…All this…her death…was his mistake…Tears threatened to spill…

Aishiteru, Rika… 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" A female voice said. Henry turned around surprised, to see his ex-girlfriend staring at him. Trina smiled warmly, her almond eyes surrounded with warmth and peace. A tall, blonde man walked behind her.

"All this was my fault, wasn't it?" Ryuin spoke slowly.

"I'm glad to see Trina, and you Ryuin," he gave a little smile.

"This was the cause of my fault," Ryuin said sadly, "If I hadn't kiss her, you wouldn't have ran away. All this would have never existed."

"No it was mine," Trina cut in, "I tried to kill her, because of jealousy. Otherwise she wouldn't have landed in the hospital."

"No it was mine," Henry said solemnly, "I couldn't trust her actions. I didn't even let her explain. And when I tried to heal, I destroyed her instead."

"It was kind of all of ours," A new voice said. Henry turned around to stare at a brunette with a familiar man with her.

"Me and Takato," Jeri said mournfully, "We've never realized anything. Let's just hope that she just rests in peace." Takato nodded in agreement.

"I know," Henry said, "I know. I know she is like our guardian angel, watching from above…" 

Aishiteru…Rika. Wo ai ni. Forever, Eternity…Death will not set us apart… I'm sorry that I never trusted you. But I'll be with you…no matter where we will be… 
    
    **_Whenever, wherever_**
    
    **_We're meant to be together_**
    
    **_I'll be there and you'll be near_**
    
    **_And that's the deal my dear_**
    
    **_You're over, You're under_**
    
    **_You'll never have to wonder_**
    
    **_We can always play by ear_**
    
    **_But that's the deal my dear_**
    
    ****
    
    **_______________________**
    
    A small piece of paper flapped in the endless, evening wind on a gravestone.
    
    From Henry to Rika
    
    Endless Eternity
    
    _Petals graze through the air,_
    
    _The wind has gently whispered,_
    
    _But world isn't that perfect,_
    
    _Sacrifices must be made,_
    
    _Love sometimes vanishes to Hate,_
    
    _But not matter what, I'll be there for you for eternity,_
    
    _It's just you and me, crosses bond_
    
    _Every sunflower that dances at midnight,_
    
    _I'll be there,_
    
    _Stars will shine brighter every night when you smile,_
    
    _Remember, destiny chose us to be together,_
    
    _I'll be there to watch you smile,_
    
    _And watch you cry,_
    
    _Every step of the way to the moonlight._
    
    _----_

Thank you  for your wonderful reviewers and your support. I'm sorry for the long no update time, but homework and other stuff consumed my time.

I'm planning to write two alternate epilogues. So watch out for updates : P

Love,

Linna


End file.
